The Deathdealer
by AizenTheGoat
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a former bounty hunter now a member of the Heart Pirates joins Trafalgar Law on his goal to find the One Piece. Along the way he hopes to fight and beat the strongest Pirates in the sea until his name goes down in history. Devil Fruit Naruto based on Askin Nakk Le Vaar from Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**So recently I've been contemplating writing this and I feel like I finally had enough info to start. I don't know if you guys know but I'm also a fan of One Piece though I've never tried my hand at a story yet, until today. Hopefully you guys enjoy it as it's not the typical 'Naruto joins the strawhats' story. Anyways, if any of you guys are really big on one piece and can help me out I'd greatly appreciate it. Also a big thanks to Dark Flacon for giving me a few ideas for this chapter.**

Sitting in a bar somewhere in Swallow Island was a young man in his early twenties. He has faint shadows right under his yellow eyes, and his mouth is usually seen in a smile. He has dark hair, a majority of which is obscured, save for his sideburns and small goatee by the northern-style fur hat that he wears, which is white and has spots on the bottom and along the rim. The man has many tribal style tattoos and has the letter tattooed on each of his fingers. He's the captain of the Heart Pirates Trafalgar Law.

Taking a sip of his drink he thinks to himself " _Where should I check for my next crew member. In terms of numbers I'm behind a large majority of pirates. I have Bepo as my navigator and a few others but I'm still missing a first mate."_ Putting the drink back on the stool he hears someone speak from one of the tables behind him.

"Yeah, he got another one. This guy's been taking pirates out left and right." He hears someone say. A fellow pirate if he were to guess. He couldn't sense anything special about him though, just a regular pirate.

"From what I've heard he only targets people with bounties higher than 100 million." Another one pitched in. That reminded him of the wanted posters he'd seen snatched earlier in the day. Pulling them out he sees Strawhat Luffy and 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro both with bounties over a hundred million.

" _Quite a few have bounties that meet this guy's criteria. Even me at 200 million._ " He thinks while putting the posters away. Still, for this guy to be taking out pirates like that must mean he's strong. This was interesting.

He stood up and walked over to their table where they were discussing it. "This bounty hunter you guys are talking about, where is he?" They look at him strangely for a second probably trying to figure out who he was before shrugging.

"He's here in North Blue. His last target was at Minion Island about a day ago." One of the guys replied.

"Last I heard he's taken down seventeen upcoming pirates so far. All with bounties between 100-200 million. The crazy thing is most of them were devil fruit users." Said another one of the guys.

" _This guy is taking down devil fruit users by the bunch huh?"_ He thought to himself before asking another question.

"Does he have a name?" He noticed they only referred to him as a bounty hunter.

It was the guy who first answered who spoke "His real name is unknown, but everyone who's heard of him call him 'the Deathdealer'."

Hearing that name must have gotten someone's attention because a man at the end of the bar where Law had been sitting spoke next. "The Deathdealer, I've heard of him. Word is he's got a perfect record in his hunts. Not one of his targets has managed to escape him." He says before paying his tab and leaving.

Muttering a quick thanks to the guys at the table he went back to his original spot in the bar. He sat forward and rested his elbows on the wood. " _The Deathdealer huh? This is worth checking out._ " He thinks before leaving some Beri on the counter and leaving. He walked for ten minutes before arriving at the Heart Pirates ship 'Polar Tang'.

Walking inside he was greeted with three people. The first is Bepo, a white bear minkman. He wears an orange jumpsuit that bears the Heart Pirates' jolly roger. He also wears small brown boots and has sharp teeth and claws. He's the crew's navigator.

Next is an average sized lean man with red hair that reaches his shoulders. Like the other Heart Pirates he wears a beige overall, with their Jolly Roger displayed on the back and the chest pocket, as well as brown boots. He wears a blue hat with a red brim and is always seen wearing sunglasses. There is also a tattoo located on his forearms. This is Shachi.

Finally another man dressed in the same manner as Shachi though his hat reads 'penguin' on it. This is Penguin.

"Shachi, Penguin." He said getting their attention. "Go gather the rest of the crew we'll be leaving soon. They nodded before heading out. The captain turned his attention to his navigator and spoke. "Bepo direct us to Minion Island when they get back."

Bepo nodded and prepared the ship but still asked. "You seem to be in a rush captain. What's going on?"

Law placed his nodachi along the wall and layed back. "I've heard something interesting recently. This may be what I've been looking for." He answered and closed his eyes. Half an hour later they were setting sail.

2 days later.

On Minion Island in a relatively empty part of the island there were two inhabitants. Though only one was of importance as the other was now lifeless. He was an average sized young man of about twenty two. He had spiky blond hair and wore all black except for his dark blue jacket he had on. Black pants along with with a simple black under shirt. On his waist was a dark blue sheathe for a katana.

"That's another one down." The young man says as he pulls the blade out of the mans back. The blade itself is a regular curved blade. The crossguard of the sword was in a horizontal Z shape and the hilt was also dark blue in a diamond pattern.

Sheathing the blade he pulls out a wanted poster and draws an x through the image. Rolling it up he puts it away before bending down to pick up the now dead pirate. "This is getting too easy." He said throwing him over his shoulder and walking away.

It was only a two mile walk before he made it into town. Looking around the snowy city he finally found the nearest marine bounty station. As he approached the building he noticed a man leaning up against the side of the building. He was in jeans and a black jacket with his hood up. He kept his eye on him for another second before continuing with his day.

It was only ten minutes later when he emerged, the body now belonging to the marines. He noticed the man was still there but hadn't moved an inch from where he had been. Not paying it any mind he counted his money. He continued doing so as he walking in the same direction where he had killed the last target.

"114 million. Pretty good. Still getting kind of bored though." He grumbled to himself. He continued to walk for another few minutes before suddenly stopping. In the blink of an eye he turned around and had swung his katana in the air.

The house nearest to him began to fall apart and in the dust he saw a shape get out of the way. " _I knew it_ " He thought. Someone had been following him since he left the bounty station, and he had a feeling he knew who it was. As soon as the dust cleared up he found out he was right. It was the same guy hanging out outside of the bounty station.

"Yo." The man said, most of his face still obscured by the hood. The only thing he could make out was a goatee. "Are you the one they call 'the Deathdealer'?" The man questioned.

"Depends. Who wants to know?" The young man replied. He watched as the guy pulled his hood down revealing a young man, maybe a year or two older than him with messy black hair.

"Trafalgar Law AKA the Surgeon of Death. Your head's worth 200 million Beri you know." The Deathdealer said before adding "People usually hope I don't meet them. Yet here you are coming straight to me. Why?" He asked as he laid a hand on his katana.

"I heard about you taking out pirates with high bounties and that got my attention. Then I hear you mumbling about starting to get bored and thought this is perfect as I have a proposition for you." Law said. He watched the Deathdealer frown, he clearly wasn't expecting this.

"What is it?" He asked slowly. He was interested in what Law had to say but was still had his hand on his blade.

"I want to find the One Piece. But to do that, I'll need to have a strong crew to get there." He said trailing off.

The man smirked as he knew where this was going. "So you want me to join you? Thanks but I'll pass. I have no interest in the One Piece. I want to build my own fortune not take someone else's, I want to meet beautiful women, and finally I want to fight the strongest pirates in the world and have them kneel to me." He says as he turns around. "If you leave now I won't kill you just yet." He says before beginning to walk away.

Law stood in place and called out once more. "Have you heard of Donquixote Doflamingo?" he asked calmly. Having heard the mans goal made it easier. "He's one of the people I plan to face along the way. No doubt the Yonko will eventually be in the way as well.

You help me find the One Piece as my first mate, and in return you get the best fights of your life. I'm sure you have connections so you can still cash in on the bounties of the people we face along the way." Law said.

"Sounds good doesn't it?" He asked rhetorically. He watched with a smirk as the blond mulled over his words.

" _It does sound pretty good._ " Thought the blond " _Doffy, Whitebeard, Shanks, Kaido, Big Mom, The marine Admirals._ " he went through in his head. He allowed a small smirk to grace his face before stoning it and turning back to Law.

He nodded his head back in the direction of the town "Follow me." He said before walking off. The two walked into a full bar and sat along the back at an empty table. The blond motioned the bartender to get him a drink before nodding to Law to get him one as well.

Once their drinks arrived he sat back and took a sip. "So." he began "How many people you got in your crew, not counting yourself?"

"At the moment I have about 7." Law answers hoping it won't deter the man.

"Any notable characters?" The blond asked.

"Probably not. If I did there's a chance they'd already be on your list." Law answered. That got a chuckle out of the bounty hunter.

"So what's your plan?" He followed up.

"Head to Sabaody Archipelago to restock on supplies. After that pick up a couple more members and head to the New World." Law told him. He nodded it was a good idea, only fools would go into the New World unprepared.

" _He's got a decent plan and it has been getting boring lately. The battles I could have along the way and the bounties of the strongest pirates has a certain appeal to me. If we find the One Piece and I beat the strongest my name will go down in history._ " He thought to himself.

"Alright Law you've got yourself a first mate." He said extending his hand. Law took it.

"Good. C'mon, let's go." He said as they leave the bar. They walk to the docks where the Polar Tang is docked. The blond whistled at the sight of the big submarine.

"You know if anything goes wrong while we're underwater in this thing you and I are dead." he comments earning a laugh from his new captain. They enter and are met with the rest of the crew. Bepo, Shachi and Penguin were there as well as some others.

The first is a woman with curly dark brown hair and light brown eyes, she is wearing a yellow and orange hat. Like all the other members of the Heart Pirates, she wears a boiler suit with the crew's Jolly Roger imprinted on the left breast. This is Ikkaku.

Next to her is a tall man with puffy light hair. His eyes do not seem to have irises or pupils. He wears a gray bandana with vertical black stripes on his face, which covers his entire face and goes all the way down to his upper chest. Like most members of the Heart Pirates, he wears a white boiler suit with the Heart Pirates' Jolly Roger on the left breast. This is Uni.

Finally is a man of average size with brown hair, although only the bangs can be seen as his head is covered by a long dark blue blue hood that has a tip at the end. Like most members of the Heart Pirates, he wears a white boiler suit with the crew's Jolly Roger on the left breast. This is Clione.

"Yo. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. You guys probably know me as 'the Deathdealer'. Looks like we're crewmates now." Naruto greeted before he turned to Law. "So where do I stay on this sub?"

"This way." The captain said leaving the crew to talk. They looked nervous. Law took him to an empty room with only a bed inside. "This will be your room." He told him. Naruto nodded and threw his bag of Beri from his bounty on the bed and also threw his blade.

"Before we take off let me get some of the stuff I have on this Island." Naruto told him before leaving the crew to themselves. They watched him leave through the top and close the metal lid before looking to their captain.

"Captain are you insane?" Shachi asked "I had heard some stories about this guy but passed them off as just some rumors and you actually brought him here?!" He continued on frantically.

"What if he tries to kill you in your sleep?" Asked Penguin.

"Their concerns are justified. Some of the people here that saw him say that he goes for pirates with high bounties. You're worth 200 million." Bepo tells him.

"It's fine." Law replied easily "If he wanted me dead he'd have done it the moment he caught onto me following him. He's interested in fighting strong opponents and knows this is the best way for him to do so." He says. Looking up he sees they're not entirely convinced but that was to be expected.

"Well if you say so." Penguin said "What is his power anyways?" He follows up.

"I'm not entirely sure." Law replies "He's skilled with a sword as he was easily able to slice up a house with no problem, but as far as his devil fruit I don't know." He answered. As he did he heard the latch open and in came the blond once more. This time he was carrying an even bigger bag.

Noticing the stares he answered "It's all the bounty money I've collected. I wasn't about to leave without it." He said as he went to put it away. When he came back Law decided it was time to get to know their newest member.

"So, what's your devil fruit power?" Law asked straight to the point.

Naruto smirked "I ate the Yoryo Yoryo no mi." He answered. It wasn't a fruit they were familiar with. "It's a Paramecia type that allows me to perfectly calculate the absolute lethal dose of anything I consume. The amount that will cause death without fail." He revealed enjoying the look that came across their face as they realized what he could do.

"I can then raise or lower that value as I see fit which will cause a lethal dosage of whatever I want. For example, If I were to fight our captain here and consumed enough of his blood I could then decrease the lethal dosage in his body making his own blood fatal to him. Understand?" he asked.

They nodded, now understanding why he was so strong. Suddenly it made sense why he was referred to as the Deathdealer.

"That's a terrifying ability." Bepo commented getting over his shock. He thought his captain had a strong power but this was something else.

"Isn't it?" Naruto agreed. "There's more to it but that's the basic idea." He told them.

"Heh, I knew adding you to the crew was a good idea." Law commented. "Alright Bepo, let's head to Sabaody." He told the navigator.

They submerged and headed out, it was a pretty uneventful trip. Bepo was steering while the others were trying to be discreet about keeping an eye on the first mate. About an hour into the trip Bepo spoke.

"Captain, we have three Navy ships directly ahead of us." He said. Law looked up and was going to suggest to just dive deeper but he had another idea.

"Surface. We'll deal with them." Naruto quickly went to get his blade before coming back.

Doing as he was told he took her up and quickly broke the surface. They were directly in front of the ships. Law and Naruto stepped outside and quickly scanned the people. None of them were of any real threat.

"So how do you want to deal with them?" Naruto asked ignoring their orders to surrender.

"I want to see what you can do." Law answered looking back at him.

"Heh, alright then." He said before jumping forward onto their ship. As soon as he jumped they fired their cannonballs. He easily cut the lot of them with his blade sending them off course.

Landing on the poop deck of the center ship he began playing with the marines. He quickly cut one across the chest before spin kicking the one behind him overboard. He jumped to the side to avoid a bullet before rushing the man. He kneed him in the gut before cutting him in the back and dropping him.

Looking over he noticed the marines aiming at him. Jumping high in the air he quickly let off three slices and they watched as the ship cut into three even pieces before sinking into the ocean. Having sucessfully taken down two he jumped over to the last ship and stood still in the center.

The marines were all looking at him in fear of what he could do but no one seemed to want to back down. Law had taken this time to hop onto the ship as well to see the action clearly.

"You're brave I'll give you that. Because of that you won't end up in the ocean like your fellow marines." Naruto said.

" **Gift Bad** " He said. Law watched as a black pool like substance appeared on the floor of the ship. He watches in fascination as the entire crew just fall over. They're alive but they're out cold.

"Damn." He commented as Naruto stopped the technique. "What was that?" He asked.

"One of my techniques. I lowered their resistance to Nitrogen. Seeing as it's a vital part of air they passed out due to me lowering their resistance to it." he explained. It was one thing to have it explained but watching it was something else.

"Bepo was right. That is terrifying." He said as they headed back to their ship.

" _Heh, our crew's strength just went up._ " He thought happily. Their chances of surviving the New World had just gone up tremendously.

 **Alright so what did you guys think? Now as I said at the beginning if any of you guys are big One piece heads let me know. I'd like to bounce Ideas off of you if you didn't mind. Anyways next chapter we meet the supernova's and even a fight between Naruto and a select few of them. As for pairings, you guys know I like the less commonly used ones. I love Robin and Nami but I wanna try something else. Kalifa? Baby 5? Jewelry Bonney? (leaning towards her), Viola?**

 **Anyways if you have any comments or suggestions leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I'm glad many of you guys liked the story and some of you even gave me some feedback. I greatly appreciate it, just note if I mess up with some of the Groves in the story feel free to let me know. Anyways I'd like to once again thank Dark Flacon for letting me bounce Ideas off him and everyone else who gave suggestions. Everything is noted and should I use any of your idea's I'll be sure to credit you. Some were worried that his power would be too OP and I agree but there's restrictions and limits just like all others, it'll be explained here.**

 **Anyways that's enough of that, let's get on with the story.**

The crew had finally made it to Sabaody Archipelago. After the incident with the Navy they ran into little to no trouble. It took them a week and a half to reach the place but they made it. In the time it took them to get there the crew had warmed up to their blond crew mate. They were still cautious around him but since their captain trusted him, they would give him a chance.

The sudden stop of the sub let them know that they were ready to surface. Bepo took them up and soon enough they were heading outside. Naruto looked around in amazement at how tall the trees were as well as all the bubbles that surrounded the place. He looked to the nearest tree and read 'Grove 20' in white lettering.

Stepping onto the island the crew began walking. They walked in silence taking it all in for a few minutes before realizing something.

"There's nobody here." Law said as he looked at some of the buildings. They were beat down and looked like they hadn't been used by any residents in a while. They continued walking deeper into the trees before both Naruto and Law stopped, drawing attention from the rest of the crew.

They both looked up at the same time. "Hey, you feel that?" Naruto asked his captain.

"Yeah" As soon as Law replied thirteen men appeared from atop the tree branches.

"Hahaha looks like we got one boys. You're bounty is mine!" One of them yelled as he jumped down, his blade high in the air. The rest following soon after.

Law raised his hand, palm facing the ground and a white circle began spinning before expanding considerably. "Room" He said calmly as a light blue dome quickly appeared around the surrounding area. All thirteen bounty hunters were within the dome.

Naruto looked down to see a piece of wood next to his foot. He kicked the piece into the air in direction of one of the bounty hunters. The man just tilted his head letting it sail pass him. "Law" Naruto called out.

In an instant the blond disappeared from his spot and was replaced with the wood. He reappeared behind the man and quickly cut the man up into three pieces. Normally this is where he would've died but instead the pieces just began floating about.

Law unsheathed his Nodachi and made several quick slicing moments before sheathing his weapon. Everyone was now no more than floating body parts in Law's Room.

"I heard about this technique when I was researching you but seeing it in person is even more impressive." Naruto comments as he watches Law make circular motions with his hands. The body parts begin connecting with different ones and some were even sticking to the trees and surrounding items.

"Hey stop, that's my leg." One yelled

"That's my arm, what are you doing?!" Another yelled as he watched his leg be attacked to where the head of someone else was supposed to be. The rest of the crew watched with wide eyes as their crew mates handled them like nothing. The hunters didn't even make it to the ground.

Law cancelled the technique and was about to keep walking when he saw Naruto walk up to one of the bodies. The blond noticed a few pieces of brown paper sticking out of the pockets of one of the guys. He quickly snatched them and checked them out.

" _Wanted posters_ " He thoughts as he shuffled through them. "I don't know if you were their main target but you're one of them for sure." He commented as he holds up Law's wanted poster. He looks at the rest with a calculating eye.

" _I recognize every single person on this list. Wait, this one's different._ " He thinks as he looks it over. " _A map of the archipelago, sweet._ " He threw the posters away while keeping the map.

"So groves 1-29 are a lawless area." Law says as he reads over the notes on the map. "The supplies are going to be in grove 40 then." He adds. They nod and head on their way. After that first initial attack they were only ambushed one more time and settled it with almost no difficulty on their part.

After about twenty minutes of walking they finally arrived at grove forty after having passed by the amusement park. There were bright lights and plenty of people going about their day unlike where they had arrived.

"Well we're definitely in the right place." Naruto commented as he looked around. "Everything from fishmen to things I haven't seen before are here." He added after seeing a blue skinned man pass by.

"We're above fishman island so that's probably why there are some fishmen here." Law told him. Naruto was about to say something else when the sound of his stomach rumbling stopped him.

"Come to think of it I haven't had a meal in about ten hours." Naruto said as he looked around for a place to eat. Bepo and the others murmured in agreement.

"I could go for some food myself." Law said as he walked forward. Not too far away was a decent looking restaurant, and if the smell coming from it was any indication it was rather good. They were seated near the back of the restaurant and were given appetizers.

As Naruto was taking in the environment he noticed four people who stood out in the building.

The first was an older looking man surrounded by a few others wearing similar suits to his standing behind him as he ate.

He is a short man with a stocky build whose appearance is somewhat similar to that of a Mafia boss. He sports an oiled-up and slicked-back hairstyle befitting that of a crime don. His facial features have a very stern look to them further accentuated by his rather sharp but hooking beak-like nose. He also has five o'clock stubble on his upper lip. He wears a black-and-white pinstriped attire, complete with a green scarf around his neck, with the excess tucked inside the suit. His name Is Capone 'Gang' Bege, captain of the Fire Tank Pirates. His head is worth 138 million beri.

Diagonal from him was a tall, muscular man with pale skin and bright red hair, resembling flames. His nose has a particular shape, being quite pointed and having little protrusions on both sides. He has dark reddish purple colored lips and fingernails, red/orange eyes and no eyebrows.

His attire consists of black and yellow lizard-print pants with a red fringe, motorcycle boots, and a blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle. He also has a slim bandolier, also with minuscule bolts that go diagonally over his right shoulder then ties to his waist. His name is Eustass 'Captain' Kid. His head is worth 315 million beri.

The next one was a female who was currently sitting atop the table with multiple plates stacking up at a rapid pace. Her outfit consists of a white low-cut tank top that exposes both her midriff and cleavage, along with a pair of orange-and-black striped buckled shorts with long, thin suspenders. She also wears black high-heeled boots which reach up to her calves, with large laces coming from the openings, and a pair of hot pink and dark red stockings with a yellow sun-like motif on them. The hat she wears is a green Furażerka with a light-green lining. She has an anti-eyebrow below her right eye, bright red lipstick on her lips, and is sometimes seen wearing a brown furred jacket. She has long pink hair and purple eyes. Her name is Jewelry Bonney. Captain of the Bonney Pirates. Her head is worth 140 million beri.

Finally was a man with incredibly long arms, that and he had two elbow joints on each arm. He wears a set of orange headphones with his name on either side over his ears and hairstyle similar to Jabra's, where the hair on his scalp has been pulled tightly so that his roots resemble lightning patterns. A red Chinese garb with crew's Jolly Roger at the center of a large flower-like print splayed across the chest area, as well as on his back. He also has a yellow scarf around his waist. His name is Scratchman Apoo Captain of the On Air Pirates. His head is worth 198 million Beri.

"Well that explains all the bounty hunters here." Law says as he began eating the food that was brought to them. Finishing his bite he added "This place is crawling with high bounty pirates. You'd have been in heaven here if you were still just a bounty hunter."

The Heart Pirates weren't the only ones who noticed this either. Eustass ate a piece of meat and spoke to his crew, though he spoke loud enough for mostly everyone to hear him. "Three big names in one place. Ten of us total here with bounties over 100 million." He said not recognizing who Apoo was.

"There's supposed to be eighteen more." Answered Apoo.

Eustass looked at him for a second before asking "who the hell are you?" rudely.

Naruto took this opportunity to let himself be known. "Scratman Apoo. Also known as the Sea Roar. He also has a bounty over 100 million so that would make it eleven on the island." He told Eustass before turning to Apoo.

"Also, the other eighteen won't be making it here or to the New World" He informed him.

"Yeah?" Asked an irritated Eustass "How would you know? Come to think of it who the hell are you too? I recognize Law next to you but I have no idea who you are." He said. At this point he'd gotten the attention of both Capone and Bonney, the latter of which was still eating.

"First mate of the Heart Pirates, Uzumaki Naruto. No bounty." He introduced. Kid, along with a large majority of the pirates in the room began laughing uncontrollably at this. Law and Naruto both let a small smirk come across their faces, these guys had no idea.

Finally having gotten himself under control Eustass spoke up again. "No bounty. No wonder I haven't heard of you, you're a nobody." He said while standing up. "I should just kill you now and save you the trouble of getting killed in the New World."

Not at all phased by Kid Naruto took a sip of his drink and replied. "Hmm. Perhaps you may know me by my other name." He paused for effect. "Have you ever heard of the Deathdealer?" Anyone who may have still been laughing from earlier immediately shut up. All four captains' eyebrows in the room had raised slightly.

"Ah so you have heard of me?" He asked out loud. He turned his attention strictly to Kid and said "The reason they won't be showing up is because I'm the one that killed them." Appo's eyes were the only one's who were up in disbelief.

He'd heard of the man but believed the tales to be an exaggeration. Most bounty hunters were low level wannabes with the exception of a few like Roronoa Zoro. Now he understood why he didn't have a bounty on his head.

Outside the restaurant both the residents of Sabaody and tourists alike were minding their own business when suddenly the wall exploded. Out of the smoke Naruto jumped out and stood in the middle of a couple of buildings. Placing his hands in his pockets he sighed as he really should have seen something like this coming.

Capone, Bonney, and Apoo also jumped outside, though they stayed off to the side interested in what would happen. Law too joined as he brought his food outside and sat atop a wooden crate. It was one thing to watch him fight low level marines and bounty hunters, but this would be more interesting.

"You should really stop before you end up dead Kid." Naruto warned.

"You bastard!" Kid yelled in anger as he glared at the blond. "One of the pirates you recently killed was an informant of mine. You've managed to set me back quite a bit, and for that you're going to die." He said as he used his devil fruit powers to draw any metal objects towards him. Guns, swords, scrap metal all began gathering at Kid's hand as he raised it up high.

Naruto watched as the metal began taking the form of a giant hand that began descending upon him. He easily dodged the first hit, letting it make a big crater in the ground before jumping over a swipe. He continued to jump, duck, and dodge the swipes before having to draw his blade to deflect pieces of sharp scrap metal attacking him.

"Should we help him captain?" Asked Bepo.

"Nah, he'll be fine." replied their captain cooly.

" _Looks like he's not gonna stop. Might as well get my name out there. Show time._ " He thought before jumping and letting himself get hit with a hard swipe by the metal fist. He was sent flying face first into a building. It collapsed soon after burying him in rubble.

"Hahahaha!" Kid laughed as he deactivated his powers allowing all the metal to drop. "Serves you right."

Bonney took a bite of her pizza and spoke. "Looks like you're gonna need a new first mate Law. He's probably dead. Looks like those stories about him were just rumors after all." Law says nothing but is watching the rubble through slightly narrowed eyes.

" _I know that's not enough to take you out. What are you up to?_ " He thought. He was right as pieces of the building began moving before a hand appeared. Eustass frowned as he saw it and allowed some electricity to gather at his hand, ready to activate his power once more.

The blond stood up, blood dripping down from his forehead. They watch in disgust as he makes a cup with his hand under his chin and lets the blood collect before drinking it.

"What the fuck?" Asked Kid saying what everyone was thinking. Everyone minus Law and the Heart Pirates that is. " _Allows me to perfectly calculate the absolute lethal dose of anything I consume. The amount that will cause death without fail_ " He recalled the blond saying when he joined.

"Did you really think that would be enough to kill me Kid?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "Well it doesn't matter. Just know your death is imminent from this point on." He said.

"I've lowered your body's lethal dose tolerance in your blood system." He explained. Most of the spectators were wondering what he was talking about since they hadn't seen him do anything.

"What are you talking about?" Kid asked

"It's a special ability of my devil fruit. All you need to know is that the blood circulating through your veins is bringing you closer and closer to death." The blond said.

Kid grit his teeth as he felt his body start becoming weaker. He wasn't stupid, he knew the blond wasn't lying since he was feeling the effects. " _If my body's tolerance was decreased then all I have to do is lose a little blood then._ " He thought as he reached for his dagger.

He pulled it out and prepared to stab himself in the gut with it but was stopped as his opponent spoke up once more.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking you're just gonna cut yourself and lower your blood. Sorry to say but it's not that easy." Naruto said before he took a quick look at Kid.

"A man of your stature looks to be about 95kg. The approximate ration of blood per kg is about 65.7 milliliters of blood per every kg of weight. So you have roughly six liters of blood in your body." Naruto began. Law being the medic he is nodded in agreement. He was inwardly impressed by the blonds knowledge of the human body.

" _Though I guess with his power it would be in his best interest._ " He thought.

"If you lose half of that, in this case three liters, you'll die of blood loss. On top of that the lethal dose your body can handle, I've decided, is two liters." He said loving the wide eyed look of fear on Kid and everyone else's eyes.

"I know you're not as stupid as you look but I'll spell it out for you anyways. Either you'll die of blood loss, or you'll be killed by your own blood circulating through your viens." It was at this point that Kid coughed up a bit of blood and fell down face first.

His crew quickly came to his aid. Every pirate who had witnessed the 'battle' watched in both fear and awe. Kid had the highest bounty of them all and was by no means weak, and had been beaten like nothing.

"So that's why they call him the Deathdealer." Capone said as he took a puff of his cigar. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit worried about this man.

"The Surgeon of Death and the Deathdealer." Began Apoo "That's a ridiculously terrifying combination." He said as he wiped his forehead. He hadn't even realized he'd begun sweating. Naruto walked up to the downed form of Kid ignoring the man's crew.

"Don't worry Kid, you'll live. I just want you to know how easily I could've killed you is I so wished." With that being said he turned and noticed that the staff had all left the restaurant. "Damn, gotta go eat somewhere else."

The crew stood up and began heading for another restaurant. As Law walked by Kid he spoke "And after all that big talk inside…" He trailed off slightly "This is what happens when you rush into a fight without a plan." Saying his piece he walked next to Naruto as they left.

The people watching all began muttering to themselves about what they had just seen. They watched as Kid got up and glared at both Law and Naruto as they walked away. He made a promise to himself that he'd kill both of them in the New World.

"You know you've just made us enemies of the Kid Pirates." Law said with an amused tone.

"Yeah but it's nothing we can't handle. They were already a potential enemy anyways." Naruto replied

"Hmm. So that was another of your devil fruit abilities." Law said more than asked.

"Yeah, it's one of the stronger ones." The blond replied.

"So then encountering an admiral won't be too much of a problem then?" He asked.

"No, it'll still be a problem. That ability only works on Paramecia and Zoan type users as well as regular non devil fruit fighters." He explained. This is what Law was interested in, this power seemed to be too good to not have some limits.

"Logia users can change their body into an element, changing the nature of their entire body. So while it would work on say, Aokiji or Akainu it won't work on someone like Kizaru. Manipulating the dosage of blood is more difficult than any other substance so it takes longer.

I was able to do it to Kid because he was arrogant. An Admiral wouldn't give me enough time to do it. Not as I am now anyways. the only one who would let me would probably be Kizaru out of curiosity but he's the one it won't work on." He told him as they entered another place.

" _I knew there would have to be some big drawbacks. He'd be unstoppable if he could just do it to anyone."_ Law thought. "Wait." He said as he put a hand up

"Look." They looked out the window and saw Roronoa Zoro walking directly into a Celestial Dragon's path.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Naruto said as he eagerly watched.

 **Alright so I'll end it there. Also I did mess up with the Death dealing power in the last chapter. As long as he consumes a substance it'll work. It doesn't have to be from his opponent. Anyways a lot of you guys are voting for Viola, Kalifa, and surprisingly Monet. There's still time to let your voice be heard so don't hesitate.**

 **Once more if you're a big one piece head and would like to drop some ideas or would allow me to bounce my own ideas to you please let me know.**

 **Now as always if you have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, I'm back with another chapter. I'm glad most of you are liking the story so far and have been giving me ideas of what you want to see. I'm really grateful for that as I seem to learn something new everytime I talk to one of you guys. Anyways it's looking like a lot of you guys want Money or Viola. Still haven't decided but should it be Monet I think I'll use her full human form. May have a different pairing up until then since that's still a bit away.**

 **Anyways enough of that let's get on with the chapter.**

The crew watched as Zoro stopped in front of the celestial dragon who had an annoyed look on his face. Naruto noticed that the fat man was standing next to a chained man who looked half dead already and had who women chained at the neck.

He scowled "They like to paint us as the bad guys but the Marines allow shit like this to happen. Hypocrites." He says angrily.

Law raised an eyebrow. "You got a personal problem with the Celestial Dragons?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah I hate them. Look at them." He motions to the mans head "Inside their little bubble because they can't be bothered to breathe 'our' air."

"It's too bad they can't be touched." Bepo commented "The moment someone defies them the navy will have an admiral here in a heartbeat." He said.

"Yea we can't touch them…" Naruto said as he noticed the man was eating an ice cream cone.

Back outside Zoro asked if he needed directions. The man was shocked and quickly raised his golden gun and aimed it at the pirate. Anyone with any observation skills noticed Roronoa smirk and get ready to strike.

"He's gonna do it." Said Law, an entertained smile slowly creeping onto his face. They watch him dodge the bullets fired and pull his blades out of their sheath. Just as he was going to go for the killing blow they watched as he was tackled to the ground by Jewelry Bonney.

While everyone was preoccupied watching what was going on outside Naruto quickly snatched an ice cream cone from a waitress that was nearby quick enough not to be noticed. "Won't get a chance like this again will we?" He whispered to himself. He didn't know that Bepo had heard him.

Watched as the fat man turned around to leave while continuing eating his dessert. The moment the man finished the cone Naruto quickly downed the ice cream and looked at the retreating dragon with an evil look on his face.

"Did you just…" Bepo asked and trailed off.

"I'm going to lower it slowly throughout the day. I guarantee this much though, by the end of today the world will have one less asshole." He says chuckling as they continue eating.

After their meal they left the building and the crew discussed what supplies needed to be obtained. "I'm gonna go check out a pharmacy I saw a while back." Law said, Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin would be joining him.

"Well I'm gonna head to Sabaody Park and see what I can do." Naruto said.

"Alright then, we'll meet back here in an hour and a half." Law told them and they headed in their own directions.

It didn't take him too long to reach the park and the first thing that stood out to him was a certain man. He was wearing a red vest with a brown straw hat. "Monkey D Luffy, 300 million Beri bounty just barely below Kid." He said to himself.

Had he still been a bounty hunter he would've attacked then and there. He shrugged and continued with his business, unless Law wanted him dead he'd live. " _Heh, I never thought I'd be taking orders from someone. Good thing I'm not prideful._ " he thought to himself before looking around.

He didn't have to look for long as he noticed an attractive older woman sitting by herself on a bench. He smiled brightly. " _It must be my lucky day_ " He thought as he approached her. His luck with women was still good as an hour later the two found themselves sharing a drink as he listened to her tell him about herself.

He was listening her tell him about how flexible she was when he heard something rather interesting. It was thanks to his time hunting that he was able to pick up the conversation.

"We need to head to the human auction house, I heard they're selling a giant and a mermaid." One of the guys whispered.

"No way what time?" the other asked.

"It starts at four o'clock." Naruto narrowed his eyes, this place sold people and fishmen like it was a regular occurrence. Like it was ok.

"That's facinating." Naruto told the woman. "Well sorry to cut this short sweetheart but I have to go. If I'm around again soon I'll look you up." He told her before he headed back to their meet up spot. " _A shame, this one looked like she was one of the wild ones._ "

When he made it back to the meet up spot he noticed that the crew had already gathered. Hope they hadn't been waiting long. They noticed him and Law nodded to him in a specific direction and began walking.

"We're going to grove 1" He said as he caught up to them. "I heard about an auction and wanted to check it out." he explained.

"I was just about to tell you the same thing." Bepo noticed that Naruto was the only one of them who didn't have anything on him and asked him about it.

"Oh I spent my time with this gorgeous woman I met at the park." He answered happily. The crew sweat dropped. Of all the things he could've been doing he decided to spend his time hitting on women. "Anyways, I overheard some guys talking and apparently they're selling a mermaid and a giant, that seems to be what has people excited." He told them.

"The people around here hate the fishmen and merfolk." He told them as they walked "If they really do have a mermaid I wouldn't doubt it if the Celestial Dragons showed up." They all walked in silence from that point on. They made it to the auction house as everyone was arriving. Many of these people were older and most likely some sort of 'noble'.

They walked inside and sat almost in the center of the rows towards the left side if you're looking down from the entrance. Law and Naruto took their seats with the rest of the crew being one row behind them. Bepo even held on to Law's nodachi for him.

As they waited for the auction to begin they heard a man and a woman speaking about what they were looking to buy. One was in the market for a giant, where as the old man was trying to buy some 'eye candy'.

"These people are sick." Bepo said quietly.

"Shows how corrupt the marines are if they turn a blind eye to this." Law says lazily. The seats began filling up fast and as Naruto was seeing who was here he felt an elbow to the ribs. Looking over he noticed Law nod somewhere in the direction behind them. Turning his body around he noticed that, there, next to the entrance were the Kid pirates. They were looking at the two Celestial Dragons that had just arrived and were making their way down.

"Celestial Dragons, Slaves, Human shops. Heh. When the people in power act this cruel and greedy it makes common criminals like us look pretty humane by comparison. When scum like that are the ones writing the rules it creates more scum." Kid said. "They hate pirates but they're the ones who made them. At least we're honest about being bad people right Killer?" He asked his first mate.

"Seems like he feels the way we do somewhat to a degree." Law said. They watched as one of his crew members spotted them and told his captain. Kid looked to them and glared, still being pissed off about what had transpired earlier. He got even angrier when he saw Law smirk and flip him off.

Kid began to walk forward but was stopped by Killer. "Relax captain, if we cause a scene the Celestial Dragons will get angry; and if we do anything to upset them the navy will send out an Admiral." He said reasoning with his hot headed captain.

"Tsk. Just you two wait." Kid said angrily as he took one last moment to glare at them before turning away. Finally the auction began and the first to be sold was a male slave, followed by a pack of male slaves. They were really selling people like they were a pack of soda.

After those two Disco announced that the next was a woman. She seemed to be rather young, perhaps in her mid twenties and was dressed like a maid in a green and white outfit. Naruto overheard the same older man from the beginning saying how this one was his. He hears Disco mention how she could cook, clean, and good at a countless variety of games.

"Law." Naruto calls. The man glanced at him. "She doesn't look like she's from Sabaody does she?"

"No. If I had to wager I'd say she's been kidnapped. That's usually how people end up here." He replied. Naruto watched as she looked at everyone with frightened eyes before her eyes met his and she mouthed 'please help me'.

The crew heard the bids begin at 600,000 all the way to 3 million beri by the old man.

"How many people does the Polar Tang hold?" Naruto asked suddenly. The crew looked at him and noticed he hadn't taken his eyes off of the girl, likewise she was still pleading for help.

Law had an idea of what he was up to but responded anyways. "It'll hold an entire crew of over twenty five people."

"If she's not from around here and has no where to go how would you feel about adding someone for a while? If she's got a family somewhere we can just drop her off." He asked shocking the crew members. Law sighs.

"For a feared pirate killer you seem to have a lot more compassion than you let on. Go ahead." He told him.

"Any more bidders?" Disco called out loudly.

"3,500,000 Beri." Naruto called out holding up the number that was under his seat. Everyone turned to look at him including the pirates who seemed just as shocked to hear him make a bid on a person.

"4,000,…" The old man began before Naruto cut him off offering five million. The old man grit his teeth before standing up and yelling out 10,000,000 Beri. He turned to look at Naruto with a smug expression.

"11,000,000" Naruto countered calmly. He had taken down numerous pirates worth over a hundred million, this was nothing to him. The old mans mouth dropped in shock that he'd been out bid and watched as Disco danced around happily. "Any more bids?" He asked before slamming his mallet down on the wood.

"She's yours number 44 for 11,000,000 Beri." He yelled loudly. Naruto watched as she sighed a breath of relief knowing she wouldn't be sent to an old man. She now hoped that he'd be kind to her. Little did she know if she was from here she'd be set free soon.

Soon another female and a pirate captain were up for sale in which the pirate captain decided to bite off his own tongue than to be taken a slave. As he was being tended too they heard the sound of a door opening and another Celestial Dragon walking in. It was the same one from earlier today.

Naruto felt a nudge on his shoulder. "I thought you were killing him?" Bepo asked.

"I'm still going to. I've been lowering his resistance to dairy slowly throughout the day. I'll off him right before we depart." He answered.

The main attraction had finally appeared and to most people's amazement it was a mermaid. Naruto recalled she was the same person that he'd briefly seen with Straw Hat earlier today. The bids didn't even get to begin as the moment she went on sale the fat Celestial Dragon bid 500,000,000 Beri.

Even though there was no one to compete Disco asked if there were any other bidders. As soon as he was finalizing the transaction the entrance doors blew up. When the smoke cleared up they saw Luffy yell for his friend before rushing down the stairs.

"This'll be interesting." Law said as he watched the events unfold. Unfortunately his friend tried to hold him back but in the process revealed four extra arms allowing everyone to know he was a fishman. The crowd panicked and began throwing things at him before the Celestial Dragon that bought the mermaid shot him.

The one they called Hatchi rolled down a few sets of stairs before stopping. Luffy began walking towards his target before a hand grabbed him.

" _Is he really about to kill a Celestial Dragon in front of everyone?_ " Naruto thought to himself as Hatchi tried to talk Luffy out of it. For a brief second it looked like he was successful, until the fat man sealed his fate by telling him he was annoying and was ready to shoot him again.

That was the last straw as Luffy walked up to him dodging the bullets as he fired. He pulled his hand back and punched him so hard he shot into the crowd up a few flights of stairs. It was completely silent. Everyone couldn't believe what they had just seen. Both Kid and Law smirked as they too couldn't believe that he was crazy enough to attack like that.

"You!" Yelled the other Celestial Dragon. "You dare touch my son!" He yelled as he too pulled out a gun and began shooting at Luffy. The room erupted into panic as everyone minus the pirates began evacuating.

"Well, that 300 million Beri bounty was definitely well earned." Law said as watched from his seat not bothering to evacuate.

"That Straw Hat is one crazy bastard." Kid told Killer. The Straw Hats began fighting with the guards while trying to rescue their mermaid friend.

"We need to hurry before the navy shows up!" One of them yelled.

"Hey Stawhat." Law calls out. Luffy turns to him with a confused look "The navy is already here." Luffy asked who he was but was ignored as the surgeon continued speaking "They've been here from before the auction even began. I don't know who they wanted but I doubt they expected someone to punch a Celestial Dragon." He said. He then let out a small laugh before adding "That was an interesting show you guys gave."

Naruto however tuned everyone out in favor of looking for Saint Charloss as he now knew he was called. " _Damn, if I kill him Straw Hat will probably get the credit for it. Damn it all._ " he cursed before he sensed a strong burst of Haki.

Looking at the source he saw an older looking man who any pirate worth a damn would know. "Well I'll be damned." He muttered. Silvers Rayleigh walked forward calmly to look at the situation.

" _For an old man he's still ridiculously strong_ " Naruto thought in amazement. If he wasn't impressed then he was after watching the man remove the slave collar from the girl with his bare hands. Soon after the skeleton from the Straw Hat crew gave the slaves the keys to the collars and set them free.

"Well that save me 11 million Beri." He said to himself as he saw the girl leave.

"You must all be incredibly strong to withstand that." Silvers complimented.

"I never expected to meet such a big shot. 'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh. What's a legendary man like you doing here?" He asked.

Before they could talk everyone heard the voice of the marines outside speak to them. "Alright criminals, release the Roswalkd family at once. An admiral will be arriving shortly. I suggest you turn yourselves in." They said.

"Not only are we caught up in this but we're being treated like accomplices." Law says not at all phased.

"Well I got to see Straw hat do something crazy so there's that. But i'd rather not run into an admiral if I can avoid it. I guess I can help you guys out and show you how a real pirate takes care of things." He said as he walked towards the entrance. This angered both Luffy and Law, this was the first time he'd seen his captain actually mad about something so far.

"Like I'm going to let him show me up." Law says as he grabbed his nodachi and followed suit. Luffy said nothing but also began walking.

He stood up but said nothing and followed along as well. As he walked he could hear them arguing about going back inside and who would be the one to take care of it.

"I told you to go back inside I'll handle this." Kid said to them.

"Tell me what to do again and I'll begin by getting rid of you Eustass." Law told him angrily.

"Law. I'm going to go make sure our ship is fine. If the marines found it or seized it we're screwed. I can't go the quick way so I'll have to go the same way we came." He informed him.

Law smirked "Yeah, I'll handle it here." Naruto dashed forward and ran directly at the marines. He pulled out his blade and cut through them just enough to make a path to let him through. He could hear them begin firing at him before their attention was diverted back to the three captains.

Soon enough he was deep enough in the trees to lose them. As he ran he heard multiple explosions behind him. " _They'll be fine. Some low level pirates like that won't be enough to stop them_ " He thinks before continuing on.

He ran for a good five minutes before stopping and jumping up onto the branch of a tree. Hiding behind one of the thicker branches he looked over and saw a bunch of marines gathered. "Tsk. normally this would be easy work but I don't want to fight a bunch of weaklings right now." He murmured to himself.

"Be on the lookout for Straw hat." He heard one of them say.

"What about Kid and Law?" Another one asked.

"Just lookout for anyone over 100 million Beri." A commander told them before they moved. He waited until they all passed him by and jumped down. He continued his run until finally he saw the town come into view.

He suddenly stopped as he felt the ground shake violently. " _That was stronger than the ones I felt a few minutes ago_ " He thinks to himself. " _It came from up ahead which means…_ " He let a smile appear on his face. "An admiral is here." He ran into town with a part of him hoping he'd run into whoever was sent.

Once he made it into town he noticed it was mostly deserted. The knowledge of an admiral coming scared everyone enough to leave in a haste. When he made it to the center he noticed this part had people. Everyone seemed to be circled around a man in a yellow suite.

"Kizaru" Naruto cursed. Of all the people. Looking around to make sure he wasn't seen yet he noticed a recently abandoned building and saw something that caught his attention. " _That will come in handy considering Kizaru is here_ " He thought as he went to go retrieve it.

When he got back he watched as the admiral walked up to Basil Hawkins and asked him a question. "I'm looking for a man named Sentomaru, have you seen him?"

"Captain run we'll hold him off." One of his crew members told him.

"Don't panic. I will not die today." Hawkins replied as he pulled out a deck of cards.

" _Those cards aren't going to save you from him man._ " Naruto thought.

"Combat, chance of defeat 100%. Escape 12%" Hawkins began. Kizaru finally got fed up and asked again. "I've never heard of such a person."

"Well that leaves me with nothing to do, and I can't let someone with a bounty like yours go free." Kizaru says in his carefree way. "Have you ever been kicked at the speed of light?" He asked rhetorically as his leg was already inches away from the mans face.

"This is it" Naruto whispered as he watched closely. His eyes showed Kizaru moving in slow motion as he kicked the man into the wall to their right. " _I see_ " He thought as he mentally rewinded what he'd just seen.

He watched as Kizaru then shot a beam of light from his finger into the rubble that was Hawkins. Unfortunately for him Hawkins remained standing without a single scratch on him. Their fight was on hold as crashing through another building was the Mad Monk Urouge. He seemed to be in bad shape. From the same hold Kuma appeared and was walking towards the downed pirate. Soon after X Drake joined the battle and took on the giant man by turning into a dinosaur via an ancient Zoan devil fruit. It proved to be useless as he transformed back only seconds later due to being blasted.

" _Wasn't that Kizaru's attack?_ " The blond wondered. He watched as Urouge stood up once more but was ultimately downed again as Kizaru casually kicked him through four buildings. The man effortlessly dispatched Scratchman Apoo as well. It was at this point that the blond decided he'd waited enough.

He walked forward and coughed into his hand. The sound caught the admirals attention and turned to look at him. "Hmm? What's this?" The man asked.

Naruto didn't grace the man with a response but was going over what he knew in his head. " _Alright. His light based attacks are mostly linear unless he uses his Yata no Kagami to bounce his light off any surface. Even then any attack that turns him into light requires a second or so before taking effect._ " He thinks to himself.

"Well?" Kizaru asked. "You know I was going to capture the Straw Hat, Law, and Kid but it seems you want to be first." He continued.

"I doubt it." Naruto replied "Though I have noticed something." He added afterwards.

The man tilted his head in confusion. "Oh? What would that be?"

"Out of everyone you fought you never bothered to dodge or block any attack." He told him.

"Hmm. Yeah I guess that's true." Kizaru admitted "But none of them really had a chance to do anything you see, so I didn't really feel the need to." he answered lazily.

"So you don't block because you're certain they're no threat to you." Naruto told him.

The admiral scratched his chin and answered "When you say it like that it sounds really cocky."

"Then since you're sure you'll win you're not going to try and dodge this attack are you?" He asked before appearing in front of him at fast speeds. He appeared in the air next to his head, his leg ready to kick him the same way he'd done to Urouge earlier.

As he suspected Kizaru didn't move to block, just stood their with his hands in his pockets. At the last possible second Naruto covered his leg in Busoshoku Haki and managed to blast Kizaru through two buildings. Naruto landed and looked at the rubble with a smirk on his face.

The smoke cleared out and the admiral walked out casually. Though he wasn't without damage, while not major he did have some tears in his clothing and was bleeding from the side of the mouth a small amount.

Apoo managed to gain enough consciousness to look up in time to have witnessed it. The blond was even stronger than he originally thought. He managed to wound an admiral, granted it wasn't by much but he'd still done it. Whereas they'd all been dispatched without issue.

"I see." Began Kizaru as he wiped his mouth. "You're different than the rest. You used Haki to counter my Logia abilites just now didn't you?" He asked as he cracked his neck. "Well I can't underestimate you too much now can I?"

"Tell me, what's your name?" Kizaru asked.

"The Deathdealer Uzumaki Naruto of the Heart Pirates." He introduced. It seemed the admiral knew him if his raised eyebrow was any indication.

"The Deathdealer you say? You've been handing us wanted pirates for a while, and now you're one of them." He said. "Why did you join up with Trafalgar Law? You'd make a great marine." He told him.

"Because you guys turn a blind eye to what the Celestial Dragons do and are just as corrupt as some of the pirates." He answered without missing a beat. In a heartbeat he appeared in front of Kizaru with a slashing motion. This time the man did dodge and immediately brought his leg up.

Naruto remembered this is the same technique he used on Hawkin, faster than Kizaru expected Naruto spun and kicked the mans leg off to the side, resulting in a bright yellow blast hitting another tree.

The blond looked up to see the man pointing at him and began shooting beams of light at him. He jumped constantly to avoid being hit by any of them. He saw one coming towards him and jumped up barely managing to avoid it.

He noticed that Kizaru was to his right and had no time to react as he was hit with a Light speed kick to the side. Just like the rest of the pirates he was kicked into one of the empty buildings. " _Damn that hurt_ " He thought as he quickly left the building. Not a second sooner the whole thing exploded, no doubt from another kick.

Taking a deep breath he charged once more and began slashing rapidly. Kizaru evaded every strike seemingly without a problem. "Are you sure you won't join the marines? Talent like yours shouldn't be wasted." The man asked again.

His answer came in the form of another slash at him. Seeing as this wasn't working he jumped back and caught his breath. " _Damn it nothing's working. He's toying with me. I only got him with that first attack because he was over confident._ " He thought.

He looked around and saw the state of their battlefield. Broken buildings, rubble, and cracks all around the floor. Wait, that was it. He charged at the man again but this time Kizaru did more than dodge. As he slashed at him the man moved faster than before and managed to hit him with another light speed kick into a building parallel from the first one.

Naruto coughed up some blood and put his palm on top of one of the cracks that was leading outside. He allowed a black substance to seep into the ground. He stood up and continued the plan. He attacked again this time faster than before. He slashed horizontally and as soon as Kizaru ducked he brought his Haki coated leg to hit him.

Unfortunately he was parried and was hit with a hard fist to the gut. He was hit with enough force to drop him on the spot. Seeing another crack he stealthily allowed another black substance to seep into it. This same routine happened one more time before the blond decided it was all or nothing.

Picking himself up he wiped the blood from his mouth and stared down the admiral. "Oh, you're still able to fight. How scary." He taunted.

" _You like to taunt your opponent. Let's see how you like it._ " He thought. "Gift Bad" He said. Kizaru watched as a large black pool appeared from the blond and expanded enough to cover most of their battlefield.

Kizaru looks down and sees the ground is still solid and tilts his head in confusion wondering what was going on. Hearing a bubbling noise he sees three large orbs appear on both sides of him and behind him. They appeared large enough to absorb a man completely. As he was about to ask the blond he began coughing and bleeding from the mouth.

"Congratulations. You're stuck in my Gift Bad. This is one of the techniques that earned me the name 'The Deathdealer'. I won't go into the specifics but just know your blood is slowly killing you now." Naruto told him. " _Come on take the bait._ " He thought.

Kizaru coughs up some more blood. "My blood you say? Must be related to this substance." He said to himself. His body began to glow yellow and Naruto knew this was it.

" _Bingo. Only one place to go now_ " He thought as he gripped his Katana harder. He'd noticed Kizaru had a habit of appearing behind his opponents before kicking them away. The moment he saw the man completely covered in light he coated his blade in Haki and turned around. Just as Kizaru reappeard behind him a splash of blood was seen as Naruto managed to cut the mans torso right as he materialized. In the brieft moment of surprise Naruto grabbed the mans admiral jacket from his shoulder and took off. It had been a difficult task to have Kizaru end up behind him. Now all he had to do was make a break for Grove twenty. As he ran he remembered what he had taken from the building before his fight even started.

It was probably cracked but it should still work. As he sprinted away he heard it. "Yata no Kagami" Knowing he only had one shot he turned around and brought out a conveniently sized mirror. Luckily it only had one crack in it.

He saw the light coming and allowed the light to reflect in another direction devoid of any building and dropped the mirror. He picked up his speed and took off. He criefly looked back and saw Kizaru wasn't coming. Whether he let him get away or his plan worked he couldn't tell but he didn't care.

" _I got way in over my head thinking I stood a chance. I'm no match for Kizaru…Yet._ " He thought as he headed for the sub. after two minutes of non stop sprinting he made it and ran inside. It appeared that his fight with Kizaru had taken longer than he'd thought as the entire crew was already there and they had a new addition.

"We gotta go now!" He told them. Bepo having never seen the blond this worked up quickly set up the sub and submerged. He took a seat and caught his breath. Now that they were in the clear he noticed they were pretty roughed up as well.

"What happened to you guys?" He asked wondering how some low level marines could do this much damage.

"We were attacked by Kuma." Law said frowning. Hearing this the blond also frowned.

"How? I saw Kuma beating X Drake and Urouge." He told them.

"Perhaps they were clones then." Bepo said out loud. Bepo took a look at him and noticed the blond himself was in pretty bad shape. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"I ran into Kizaru." The crews eyes widened at the revelation. Shachi was the first to break the silence.

"No way! You ran into an admiral and survived." He said with amazement.

"He underestimated me but in the end he still won. I only managed to land two hits on him. A kick and one cut to his body. I took much more damage than he did." Penguin who hadn't said anything noticed what the blond was holding and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Is that Kizaru's admiral jacket?!" He asked.

Naruto smirked. "Yeah. The bastard was taunting me the whole time so I figured I'd pay him back for it. I planned a trap as I was getting beaten and took his coat in the brief moment of surprise after I cut him." He explained. He winced as he tried standing. "Honestly I'm surprised I made it here. I'm sure Kizaru will probably aim to kill me next time."

Finally he looked towards the others and asked. "What's Jean Bart doing here?"

 **Alright so I'll stop it there. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to show how although Naruto is stronger than the Supernova's he's still got a lot of growing to do. Don't worry he'll get stronger as the story progresses. I'd like to give a big thanks to Crossovernaru for helping me out with the story and giving me some fantastic ideas for the future chapters. Also I was thinking that for the pairing whether it be Viola or Monet it's still a bit away before they meet so I'm gonna pair him up with someone else for the time being. Perhaps Bonney but I'm not sure yet.**

 **Anyways as always if you have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guys I'm finally back with another chapter. If you guys read my other stories you'd have seen that I really want to update my older stories as there's still a decent amount of people that hit me up regularly asking about them. Apart from that I also wanna continue them and lately I've been going over different ideas for the story and got back into the groove. Also I just want to address that there's some people that don't like that he's part of Law's crew and to respond I just want to say that I didn't want this to be another 'Naruto joins strawhats' story or 'Makes his own crew consisting of Naruto characters'. I wanted something different and this was the result.**

 **Also note I don't recall if Law knew about the SMILE's doffy was making at a young age or even at this point in time but for story's sake lets say he didn't.**

 **Anyways with that out of the picture let's get on with the chapter.**

Navy Headquarters

Three men were standing in attention. All three men were dressed in a very similar fashion. The first two were tall individuals one wore a red suit underneath a long white jacket with the kanji reading 'Justice' on the back. The second wore a blue suit with the same jacket, though he had a light blue sleeping mask resting on his forehead. These two men were were some of the greatest powers the navy had to offer. Admiral Kuzan 'Aokiji' and Admiral Sakazuki 'Akainu'.

The final man standing next to them wore a yellow suit similar to that of his fellow marines. Like the other two he was the third Admiral of the marines. Borsalino 'Kizaru'. Currently the men were listening to fleet admiral Sengoku go on about something the celestial dragons wanted. Finally after what felt like an eternity they moved on to the next topic.

"Kizaru" Sengoku barked getting the mans attention. "Where are the strawhats? After Monkey D. Luffy punched Saint Charlos the family wanted his head."

Kizaru briefly used his pinky to clean his ear out before answering. "Hmm. I got preoccupied with 'Dark King' Reighly. During that time Bartholomew Kuma managed to send them away one by one. I don't know where they are." He explained. "Even in his age Reighly hasn't lost his touch." He added as an after thought, remembering how his kick was deflected with ease.

Sengoku clicked his teeth in annoyance and took a drink of water. "And what of the others? There was other pirates on Sabaody. Any of interest?"

Kizaru scratched his chin. "Actually a lot of rookies were there, all of which had bounties of over a hundred million beri. The most notable one though…" He trailed off. "Uzumaki Naruto. Though he's more widely known as 'The Deathdealer'."

That got everyones attention.

"He's the one that was hunting pirates whose bounty was over a hundred million right?" Aokiji asked.

Kizaru nodded.

"Was he involved in the attack on the celestial dragon along with the strawhats?" Came the gruff voice of Akainu.

"Perhaps." Kizaru answered "What I do know is that he's joined up with the Heart pirates under Trafalgar Law."

"Trafalgar Law the 'Surgeon of Death'." Sengoku muttered. He'd heard of him. He had the potential to be a real threat in the future. "He's one to look out for as well."

"Out of all of the rookies there Uzumaki Naruto is the one we have to be the most weary of. Skill and power wise he's above them." He explained drawing a curios look from Aokiji and even a raised eyebrow from Akainu. "We fought briefly and he demonstrated the ability to use Busoshoku Haki. He managed to stop one of my attacks and even managed to slightly injure me." He confessed.

That came as a surprise to his fellow admirals and even the fleet admiral. It had been a while since a pirate actually managed to injure the pika pika no mi user.

"Granted I wasn't taking the fight too seriously to begin with but it's still to be noted." Kizaru added.

"The deathdealer is stronger than we believed." Aokiji commented.

"Is he a devil fruit user?" Asked Akainu.

"Mhm." The lazy admiral confirmed. "He has a unique devil fruit ability. He was able to make my own blood poisonous to me. I only managed to cancel the effects of it because I'm a logia. He's a good tactician, he was able to come up with a plan even as I was beating him down." His tone carrying what could be interpreted as a hint of respect. Even if he was a pirate.

Sengoku sat in silence as he listened to Kizaru tell his story. A fruit like the one he had just described was dangerous. Making one's own blood poisonous to them was a terrifying ability. Without knowing exactly how it works it puts them at a huge disadvantage. The fact that he knows how to use Haki didn't make the situation any better.

"As far as the world is concerned he doesn't have a bounty on his head." Aokiji said. "That has to change."

Sengoku nodded. He had been thinking the same thing.

"He may not be on the same level as the Yonko in terms of ability or power but he's the strongest out of the new generation. As of this moment he will have a bounty of five hundred million Beri." He announced. He made a quick call on his den den mushi putting the order out to have look for a picture of the man and have the wanted posters made immediately.

"Alright, with that settled did the three of you read the message?" Aokiji and Akainu both nodded while Kizaru tilted his head in slight confusion. He began patting his pockets and back pockets. Akainu and Sengoku were looking at him with aggravation clear on their faces while Aokiji was shaking his head in slight amusement.

"Ohhhh it looks like I may have misplaced that letter you gave us." He said as he continued patting himself down. He stopped and snapped his fingers in realization. "That's right I put it in jacket…" He trailed off remembering what had happened.

This did not go unnoticed by his colleagues. Akainu looked at him, a frown on his face. "Kizaru. Where is your jacket?"

"Uzumaki maneuvered me into a position where my attack would be easy to read. He used a Haki embedded sword to cut me across the chest. In that moment of surprise he swiped it right off my shoulders and made a run for it." He explained a bit embarrassed at having to say that out loud.

"With your power you could've easily caught up to him and detained him." Sengoku countered.

"I tried. I used 'Yata no Kagami' to catch up to him but he was prepared. He used a mirror to deflect me away. When I was back to normal I got word from Sentomaru about the strawhats and it took priority. I forgot that I had that letter in there." He admitted.

"You fool!" Sengoku yelled "That letter contained important information. Who knows what he'll do with that intel." The fleet admiral took a deep breath to calm himself. It would do them no good if he let his emotions take control of him.

"We'll discuss this later. For now prioritize getting the bounty on Uzumaki's head out." He ordered before dismissing them.

Meanwhile somewhere out at sea

A lone ship had been sailing across the ocean. At a glance one would see a regular navy vessel. However looking closer they'd see the ship was almost completely deserted, only two could be seen on the ship. The first was the blond former bounty hunter. He saw atop a cannon on the edge of the ship, watching the waves as the ship coasted. The second was a lone marine, having been the only one Naruto had spared and forced to navigate the ship.

At first the navy had been reluctant to let him borrow a ship but after a few minutes there was no one who had any complaints about it. He looked up to the sky remembering how he had ended up in this position.

 _Flashback_

 _Inside his room in the Polar Tang Naruto took the time to admire the souvenir he had gotten from Sabaody. It fit him a little too big seeing as Kizaru was easily four feet taller than him. Still it looked good on him. "I still can't believe I actually got away with it." He said to himself._

 _A pirate wearing the coat of Justice. Ironic. "This is going to piss the marines off to no end." He commented as he dug into the pockets he had found. As he dug around the right pocket he felt something. Paper._

" _I think I hit the jackpot." He commented. As an Admiral he had no doubt they must have been paid very well. He pulled it out and frowned when he saw an envelope instead of Beri. Turning it around he saw 'Confidential' written across the envelope._

 _Quickly tearing it open he unfolded the letter, sat down on his bed and began reading. It only took a few minutes to read the contents of the letter. He turned the sheet of paper around to see if it was double sided but it wasn't. Standing up he headed for the main room in the sub. Law had to read this._

 _His captain was sitting up against a wall silently as he polished his blade when he noticed him approach. He looked down at his hand, noticing the envelope and raised a single eyebrow. Silently asking what that was about._

" _You're gonna want to read this." Naruto commented as he handed him the letter. His curiosity grew as he noticed Law's frown deepen the more he read._

" _Joker is sending large shipments of something to Kaido frequently." Law parroted._

" _I've heard the name Joker around but I don't think I've ever seen him. Don't recall a bounty on his head either. I'd know about it." Naruto commented as he sat next to Bepo who was currently piloting the sub. "I didn't know he was working for Kaido of the beasts either." He added._

 _Law folded the letter and tucked it into his pocket. "You have seen him before. You know him as Donquixote Doflamingo". He told him, his voice filled with hate as he named the man._

" _You have a problem with him." It wasn't a question._

" _Yeah." Law confirmed "He's at the very top of my shit list." Naruto didn't comment on it anymore after that. He knew there was story there but he'd wait for Law to tell him of his own volition._

" _He wasn't working for Kaido as far as I knew. This just got a whole lot harder." He said rubbing his forehead._

" _Why is that captain?" Bepo asked, having taken in interest in the conversation. It was Naruto who responded._

" _If Doflamingo is working for Kaido, and we happen to kill the man it'll affect Kaido as well since he's currently using Doflamingo for something. If it's that important to Kaido I have no doubt we'll be on his shit list too." The rest of the crew had gathered around at this point to listen in and they all shared the same reaction._

 _Fear._

" _As much as I believe in my own strength and the crews overall. We can't take Kaido as we are." The first mate said._

" _So what now?" Shachi asked._

" _We'll need allies. Strong ones." Law said as he stared at the ground. It stayed quiet for a moment as everyone waited for him to continue. He looked up and made eye contact with Naruto and continued. "I have a job for you." He said as he pulled out some wanted posters and handed them to him._

" _I want you to scout possible allies for us. Namely the other supernovas." Naruto took the posters and glanced at them briefly._

" _That could help out." He agreed. "It'll increase our chances of survival when we reach the New World."_

 _Law smirked. "That's the idea. We'll drop you off on the next island over. There's a small marine base there, should be easy enough for you to get in. Take a ship and engage whoever you think would make suitable allies." He ordered. Naruto watched as his captain went to his room briefly and came back with something in his hand._

" _Take this. We'll stay in contact." He said handing him a den den Mushi. Naruto had to stifle a chuckle as he looked at the snail with a similar small hat like Law's._

" _And what will you be doing in the meantime?" Naruto asked as he pocketed the snail._

" _I'm going to meet with some of my informants."_

 _Flashback End_

"Kaido of all people." He said to himself. If he had to try and take on one of the Yonko he'd rather it have been Red Haired Shanks or Big Mom. But he couldn't lie and say that the thought of fighting Kaido didn't somewhat excite him.

He was broken from his thoughts as he felt the ship shake. "Oi keep it steady." He yelled at the lone marine. The poor guy was shaking as he saw Naruto glare at him. He had watched as his brothers tried putting up a fight against the blond only to be cut down with ease.

Shaking his head in exasperation Naruto pulled out the wanted posters Law had given him. He began cycling through them, weighing the pros and cons of each one he saw.

"Basil Hawkins." He read out loud as he looked at the picture. "Decent bounty but no. I don't really want to rely on someone who uses cards to make decisions." He said as he thought about how Hawkins had been blitzed by Kizaru.

In his peripherals something caught his attention. Ahead of them, in the distance was another ship. He squinted his eye trying to make out who it belonged to. Finally he caught a break and managed to make out the jolly roger.

It was a skeleton atop what looked to be a pizza with a bite having been taken out of both.

"Jewelry Bonney." He cycled through the posters until he came to hers. "One hundred forty million Beri bounty. Her crew isn't much to write home about but she is." He briefly got an image of her full from Sabaody. She was pretty hot.

He also remembered how she had somehow transformed into a kid to stop Roronoa Zoro from killing the celestial dragon. "She can age and de age herself and probably everyone around her too. That could be very useful." He nodded having made his decision.

"Oi marine. Head towards that ship." He ordered pointing with his blade at the Bonney Pirates.

They must have also noticed him because their ship had stopped in place. As they got closer he noticed that the crew was gathering on the main deck looking in his direction. Bonney was also there. Eating a slice of pizza.

Once they were close enough he had the marine drop the anchor and stop parallel to their ship. He stood at the edge of the boat facing them and spoke.

"Jewelry Bonney. I'm Uzumaki Naruto of the Heart Pirates. May I come aboard?"

"Eh? Why should I let you do that?" She asked angrily as she looked at the ship he was on. "For all I know you got the marines ready to capture me. You are a known bounty hunter after all."

"I used to be. I'm here on behalf of the Heart Pirates now. The only marine on this ship is the one I have navigating." He explained. He could see her crew shaking their heads 'no' but she continued to stare at him.

"Fine." She conceded "But if you try something funny I'll turn you into a fetus." She threatened as she stepped aside. Seeing this Naruto went over to the marine and threw him over his shoulder before jumping onto Bonney's ship.

"You guys mind tying him up?" He asked her "I still kinda need him."

She nodded at one of her guys who quickly went to get some rope and began tying him up.

"You said you were here on behalf of the Heart Pirates. Usually when dealing with other crews the captain would do it himself. Why isn't Law here instead?" She asked as she grabbed more food from one of her crew members.

"He's meeting up with some informants right now. Anyways onto why I'm here. I'm proposing an alliance between our two crews." He said getting straight to the point.

"An alliance huh?" She took a bite of some chicken "What do we get out of it?"

"A powerful ally. It's common knowledge that Law is strong but you've seen first hand that I am as well. The three of us and our two crews could go far in this world together." He told her.

She was quiet, thinking things over. She had been there when he had almost killed Kidd. He didn't even need to touch him to have him on the ground, his own blood killing him. He definitely was strong.

She walked away and nodded her head at her guys to follow her. Once out of earshot she asked "So what do you guys think?"

Her first mate looked over at Naruto before turning his attention back to the crew. "I think it'd be a good idea captain. We know he's strong. Him and Law. Plus haven't you noticed what he's wearing?" He asked. Immediately everyones heads moved to stare at the blond. They all noticed he was wearing a jacket in the same fashion that the high ranking marines, and whitebeard do.

"Is that what I think it is?" Someone asked. The first mate nodded.

"Yeah, It has the golden cuffs and the golden shoulder guards. Plus Kizaru was missing his jacket when we last saw him. There's no way Kizaru just handed it to him. It had to be taken." He reasoned.

Bonney turned around and walked back towards him. "How did you get the jacket?" She asked. His answer would help her make her decision.

"I swiped it from him while we fought. I'll admit I got kind of lucky but I did manage to injure him slightly. That should speak well of my skill wouldn't you agree? So do we have a deal?" He asked holding his hand out.

"Fine." She took his hand "Tell Law we accept."

Naruto was going to reply but stopped as he heard a 'peroperoperopero' coming from his pocket. He took it out and stared at it. "I really should've asked Law how to use this." Bonney heard this and palmed her face wondering if she made a mistake.

She swiped it from his hand and placed it up to his face.

"Naruto can you hear me?" He heard Law's voice.

"Yeah, I was actually going to try and call you soon. I'm with Jewelry Bonney right now. They've agreed to an alliance with us." He informed him.

"Hm. Only two days and you've already got us an alliance. I'm impressed." He complimented. "I don't know if you had anyone else in mind but put in on hold for now. I just got word that 'Fire Fist' Ace is to be executed in five days." He revealed.

Everyone on the ship wore looks of shock. "He's going to be executed at Marineford. It's going to be a televised broadcast. Where are you now?"

"We're west of Sabaody. Maybe half a days time." Bonney told him.

"Alright we're not too far away. Stay there we're on our way to get you." Law told him before he cut the connection.

"You guys don't mind me staying here for a bit do you?" He asked her. She shook her head no and told him as long as he didn't eat all her food he was fine. He threw the marine back on the navy ship, still tied up. He powered the ship back on and let it set sail in a random direction before jumping back on Bonney's ship.

It took almost all day before Law finally made it to him. In that time he tried to get to know the captain a little better. Unfortunately for him she seemed to be more interested in eating than talking to him. He would've made a crude remark but remembered that she would turn him into a fetus. He decided not to take his chance just yet.

Her crew had potential they just had to be trained correctly. Overall he thinks they could be beneficial in the future.

Once back in the Polar Tang it was back to the issue at hand. "So Ace has been captured."

Law nodded "The details of his capture haven't been made public, all I know is that Straw hat Luffy has broken into Impel Down and is most likely headed to Marineford as well."

"Are we going to go to Marineford captain?" Bepo asked.

"I have no plan to at the moment. They're going to televise it at Sabaody. We'll watch from there." Naruto's head snapped up to their captain.

"Why not?"

"It has nothing to do with us. We don't need to get in the middle of a war like that." He reasoned. Shachi and Penguin nodded. Happy that they weren't going.

Naruto however began thinking of all the big name players that were likely to be there. The three admirals, Whitebeard, Marco, the Shichibukai, even Luffy.

"Don't look at it like that then." Naruto said "Knowing that we may very well have to fight Kaido we're going to need allies right? If we help Whitebeard stop Ace's execution he'll owe us one. Having the strongest man in the world, one of the Yonko, on our side would increase our chances dramatically." He countered. "And if Straw hat is heading there too we could probably make an alliance with him as well."

He could see it was working as Law went quiet and mulled it over. Most likely weighing the pros and cons. After what felt like eternity Law spoke.

"Bepo make a quick stop at Sabaody, we're gonna need some supplies. Then set the course to Marineford." He ordered.

"How will we actually get in though?" Shachi asked. "They won't open the gate of Justice for us."

"We go underneath it then." Naruto replied. "A sub has that advantage. I'll be willing to bet Whitebeard does the same thing." Bepo nodded in agreement and set the course. They'd be heading to Marineford soon.

" _I'm going to have the time of my life_ " Naruto thought as a wide grin came across his face.

 **Alright I'm going to stop it there. Not much action in this chapter compared to the previous ones but I just wanted to get this out to prepare for Marineford. I have a couple battles planned out that I think you guys will enjoy. Just so you can have an idea of what's to come remember this. Red Dog.**

 **Anyways this probably wasn't my best chapter but I know I'll make up for it with the coming ones. Anyways if you guys have any ideas or suggestions let me know in a review or PM me. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And we back. I'm glad the last chapter was well received by you guys. I really thought that most of you would have lost interest but I'm glad I was mistaken. Anyways I got a lot of pairing questions and right now I'm thinking he might have something with bonney but she will ultimately not be the main pairing. At the moment I'm stuck between Viola/violet and Domino. I know she's with the marines working Impel Down but I have a good plan to get her integrated. Anyways you guys were pretty hype for Marineford just like me. So here's where it begins, I hope you guys like what I have planned cuz it's going to have some changes from cannon.**

Deep underwater in a yellow sub the Heart pirates had been on the move for three days. The atmosphere was tense to say the least. Many different thoughts plagued the crew regarding where they were going. Though they had all agreed on their destination, it was still something they were apprehensive about. The long trip only managed to make some members a little more uneasy. Despite being relatively close to Impel Down they were still two days away. They managed to re up on their immediate needs after leaving Bonney and were now going full speed to Navy headquarters.

"At the rate we're going we'll be there on the day of Ace's execution." Bepo commented as he walked to the main deck of the sub. He had left the vessel on autopilot for the time being seeing as they were going in a straight line from this point on. "Captain. there's going to be some really powerful people there. What's our plan? We can't just rush in." He questioned.

Law nods "When we arrive you and the rest are going to stay on the ship. We'll need to be ready for an escape should it come down to it. Naruto and I will head into the battlefield to try and retrieve Ace. We're going to get into Whitebeard's good graces. The man holds family in high regard. This is sure to secure us an alliance for when we enter the New World." He began.

"We're going to help the Whitebeard pirates by clearing a path for them. No doubt the Admirals will be targeting him and his commanders. We'll prevent anyone from stopping him." He finished.

"Captain aren't you two worried?" Penguin asked referring to Law and the blond who was cleaning his blade. "You might die."

"We're risking death going into the New World as well. Everything in the world is a gamble. No risk no reward." Law explained. Things quieted down for a minute after that. Law took a look at his crew one by one. He knew they were nervous but that was to be expected. Finally he turned to his first mate, he was oddly quiet. Considering it was him who talked him into going he'd expected more. He was also slightly amused that the blond had taken the admiral jacket and made it part of his daily attire.

"You haven't said anything for a while now. Something on your mind?" Law asked.

Naruto stopped his cleaning and looked up to see the attention on him. "I'm not going to lie to you guys, I'm kind of excited." He started. Law only nodded knowing that his first mate was somewhat of a battle freak. "But at the same time I'm nervous. The last time I fought an admiral I got lucky. I caught him off guard and chasing the Straw Hat's probably took precedent which is why I managed to get away. That was just one person. This time all three admirals are going to be present, plus the Shichibukai. It's going to be tough." He confessed.

Seeing him take a deep breath the rest of the heart pirates stayed quiet waiting for their comrade to finish saying his piece. "Up until now I've fought and killed hundred million Beri small name pirates, then there was Kidd but he doesn't count. This time there's some real heavy hitters, it's going to show me where I really rank in the world. I need to make sure I'm at the top of my game. This will show me where I need to improve." He finished.

Now it made sense. It was strange though to see the blond so serious. Usually when they were submerged he'd spend his time cleaning his blade, counting his money, or exchanging stories of the women they've been with, with Shachi and Penguin. But they understood. He was going to be going out into the front lines with their captain. He needed to be focused because if he wasn't it could mean death.

With that the crew once again fell into silence. It was going to be a long two days.

Two days later at Marineford

The whitebeard pirates had made a grand entrance in the middle of the bay. 43 allied ships had also made their way to marineford to backup the strongest man in the world. No one at the marine hq had expected them to show up the way they had but they weren't deterred.

Whitebeard stood tall atop the Moby Dick and stared the marines down before telling them that his beloved son had better be uninjured. Getting no response he had put on a display of power by going on the offensive and summoning a tsunami from both sides of the bay using the powers of his Gura Gura no Mi. Had it not been for the quick reaction of Admiral Aokiji freezing the waves in place, the war would have been short lived.

The admiral had frozen not just the waves but also the entirety of the bay where the whitebeard pirates ships were docked. Now having solid ground the pirates jumped down and began to raid the hq. Most of the commanders of the crew, sans a few, had also jumped down to help their brethren.

Eventually seeing that they weren't making enough progress in holding the pirates back, Kizaru took it upon himself to attack the 'king' of the chessboard. As Kizaru used his Yasakani no Magatama his attack was blocked by the first division commander Marco who used his mythical Zoan fruit powers to stop the attack.

As all the fighting was going on some of the heavier attacks had actually managed to break some of the ice in the bay. It was in one of the gaps in the ice that Whitebeard noticed something from under water. The man frowned. He knew something was down there but it wasn't time for that to be revealed. He watched, still unmoving from his spot on his ship as a shape took form before it surfaced.

A submarine. At this point the entirety of the Navy as well as the pirates had noticed the newcomers.

Coming out of the front door on the main deck of the sub were a black haired man and a blond haired man. "We're late." The blond commented as he looked around.

Law smirked at his first make "Be glad we made it here as easily as we did." He commented before looking up to meet the gaze of Whitebeard.

"Oi brats." Whitebeard called out to them. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Whitebeard." Naruto greeted "We're…" He was about to introduce them when he was cut off by the third division commander 'Diamond' Jozu.

"We know who you two are." He spoke looking at them. "The 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law. The 'Deathdealer' Uzumaki Naruto. You currently have the record for the highest entry level bounty issued by the world government at five hundred million Beri." He announced. Those who hadn't yet heard of him or his bounty were impressed.

"You know our names? We're honored." Naruto commented.

"You still haven't answered my question brat. What are you doing here?" Whitebeard asked again.

"We're here willing to lend you a hand to rescue 'Fire Fist' Ace. It's not an easy job. The more hands you have on your side the better your chances are don't you agree?" Law answered.

Whitebeard studied them for a second before his eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" Everyone knew what he meant. They wanted something in return for helping them, those listening in both on the marine side and pirate side had wide eyes hearing people try and get something out of the worlds strongest man.

Naruto was the one who answered this time. "You owe us one if we help you save Ace."

Whitebeard slammed his bisento with a bit of force, creating a small shockwave as a small show of power. "What can you two do to help us?" It was a fair question. He had some of the strongest people in his crew after all. "This isn't a place for some rookies." He added.

At this point a normal person would have backed off seeing that his help wasn't needed, but not him. He joined Law to help achieve his own goals, but also gave his word to help his captain achieve his and that's what he'd do. "You're gonna need more help and you know it. You must have some idea of what we're capable of. Do you want to save your son or not?" He questioned with a defiant look on his face.

The whitebeard pirates watched, impressed with how two rookies were standing up to their pops. The captain however was staring back at the two with a fierce glare the whole time. Finally, he smirked. "We'll owe you one _if_ you show yourselves to be key players in this war."

"Deal." They replied before looking at the battlefield. "Law" Naruto called. The man knew what he meant and nodded before they both disappeared from their spots on the ship.

Naruto appeared in the middle of the ice covered battlefield in between a bunch of marines. He wasted no time and went to work. He unsheathed his blade and cut down the first low level marine in front of him before turning around and lifting his blade to block the sword strike coming his way. Shoving the blade out of his face he did countered with his own slash and cut the man in the chest.

He moved aside without looking back and blocked two swords coming at him. He kicked the first man out of his way before turning to the other who rushed in at him. It took zero effort on his part to parry the blade and cut the man in the jugular before spinning and cutting the one that was getting back up.

"Low level marines. How boring." He commented as he swiped his blade towards the ground, cleaning his blade in the process. He looked forward and up keeping his gaze on Ace on the scaffold. Looking down he saw Akainu sitting on his chair, not even slightly alarmed. Below him he saw a sea of white and blue. " _Even though they're low level getting through so many of them will be a hassle._ " He thought to himself.

He felt the ground shake slightly and looked back to see Jozu picking up a giant piece of ice from the frozen bay before hurling it towards Akainu. "God damn." He mumbled seeing that feat of strength. He watched as the ice ball made its way towards the admiral but was stopped as said man used his magma powers to destroy it.

"That would've been too easy." He commented as the admiral sat back down. He didn't have much time to get back to the action as Whitebeard had something in mind. Shortly after the attack the ground once again started shaking but different from last time. This time it felt like steps. Sure enough the biggest man Naruto had ever seen stepped onto the scene.

The man was huge for lack of a better word. He managed to swipe most of the marines in front of them away with a single slash of his blade. Little Oars Jr as he heard him be called was making his way for the scaffold with very little effort. It seemed that no matter what he did he would simply shrug the technique off.

"Oars!" Ace yelled as he watched his friend be attacked by the marines. Oars made his way towards the plaza with little difficulty, at least he was until one of the Shichibukai went on the offensive. Kuma charged what seemed to be a paw before shooting it towards the giant. The paw touched the man before expanding and exploding. Naruto had to shield his face from the debris and ice that flew at him.

Once everything calmed down he looked in mild shock to see the bloodied body of the giant. "The least I can do is take one of the Shichibukai down." He heard Oars mumble as he tried to swipe down at them. Naruto noticed something blur into the sky the moment Oars hand was close to making contact. At that same moment everyone noticed the giants foot fly into the air, having been cleanly cut off.

" _Doflamingo_ " He thought as he heard a low pitched laugh and a thud near him as the man landed. Naruto gripped his blade, feeling his heart start beating and his blood pumping just a little faster. This action did not go unnoticed by the exuberant man.

"Oh. The Deathdealer, how interesting." Doflamingo commented with a large smile.

" _My first big name opponent has arrived. He was easily able to cut through Oars leg, I'm going to have to be careful._ ' He thought as he turned to fully face the man.

"I had heard you joined the Heart Pirates. Why join that bunch?" He asked.

"Because I knew joining him would help me achieve my goals." Naruto answered.

"Goals you say? And what would those be?" Naruto didn't know if he genuinely wanted to know or if he was just stalling but humored him anyway.

"Two of them you wouldn't care about but one of them is to fight and beat the strongest people in the world. You happen to be on that list."

Doflamingo let out a hearty laugh "Wonderful. I'm happy to hear that Naruto-kun." He brought his left hand up and stiffly moved his fingers. Naruto's eyes glowed a very faint blue before he quickly moved aside. Behind him part of the ice that had been made by Aokiji was cut like butter.

He didn't have time to rest as Doflamingo was quickly on him. The man jumped into the air before making a slashing motion downwards with his hand in his direction. Seeing this he dodged and weaved out of the way as more thin lines appeared to be digging into the ground.

"What the hell is he using?" Naruto questioned to himself. He flipped backwards to avoid being cut like the ground where he had previously been and dashed forward at the man. Quickly pulling the blade out he began trying to slice the man. Doflamingo wasn't one of Shichibukai for nothing it seemed as he would jump back and dodge just as well as he would.

After one more slash that the man jumped over both men put some distance between each other. The two stared each other down, both taking small breaths, though Doflamingo still had his wide smile in place.

In a flash Naruto appeared in front of the man and tried a horizontal slash, hoping to cut the man in half. However, he just missed as Doflamingo had jumped high into the air and began swiping the air. Knowing what was coming he flipped and weaved away from the invisible attacks.

He looked up and saw the man seemingly floating in mid air. "What's the matter Naruto-kun?" He taunted.

" _I can't hit him while he's up there. I have no choice but to wait for him to come back down._ " He thought as he moved to the right to avoid being cut yet again.

After a couple of minutes the man did come down and immediately began using his fingers to attack again. Naruto dodged the attacks and jumped away from the man.

"hehehehe, looks like I'm too much for you. Why don't you run along and look for some of the weaklings you're used to fighting?" Doflamingo asked while laughing, enjoying taunting his fellow blond.

Naruto took a deep breath before closing his eyes. For a second he kept them closed before they snapped open again. His eyes once again having taken a very faint blue tint. He rushed forward prepared to try a downward slash. Having seen this coming Doflamingo took to the air again. His smile turned to a frown as the moment he jumped Naruto had disappeared from in front of him.

Those watching the battle were shocked when they saw a black coated foot connect with the back of the man's head, sending him straight back down. Both marines and pirates alike had their eyes considerably widened as they saw the man hit the ground face first before rolling aside to avoid a stomp that cracked the ice where he had just been.

Doflamingo got up quickly and turned to face Naruto. His brought his hand up and used it to swipe at his mouth. His usual smile was replaced with a frown as he noticed the back of his hand was stained red with blood from his lip.

"hehehehehe is that all you're capable of Doffy-kun?" Naruto asked doing a crude imitation of the man. Doflamingo didn't reply, instead he quickly moved his fingers and began swiping at the air. Cuts began to appear all around the battlefield, none of them however were hitting their intended target. Naruto moved around quickly before moving in for an attack. As he got closer he quickly coated his blade in Busoshoku Haki and brought it up defensively in front of him. He felt something collide with the blade but did no damage to him. He tilted his head slightly as saw a flash of something thin with a white sheen to it.

" _Are those strings?_ " he asked himself. He jumped aside and noticed another bit of ice had been cut cleanly. " _They are strings. So he's a paramecia type that can control strings._ " He deduced.

Not wanting to get on the defensive again and ran forward, using his blade to counter any strings that were aimed for him. Once close enough he jumped, spinning rapidly as he tried a kick to the head. However unlike the other times, Doflamingo actually met his foot with his own.

They split for a second before the pink coated man tried to cut his head off with his strings. Naruto managed to duck as a thin line passed above his head, killing an innocent marine behind them. "You're not going to get passed me Naruto-kun. How about you join me instead? If you do, I won't kill you." Doflamingo proposed.

"The only one that's going to die is you." Naruto countered before disappearing from his spot. Like before, the Shichibukai sensed the attack and began to take to the sky. Though unlike has time the blond met him in the sky with a black coated blade. His strings were cut like butter as he tried to use them to defend himself.

Those still watching the battle saw a splash of blood spray from the exuberant man's chest as he was blasted back and crashed into the ice. Naruto landed and brought his right hand up, creating a small black substance at his palm. He flicked his middle finger at his opponent, willing the ball to shoot at him. As the black ball made its way it was cut in half by strings.

The string user took to the skies rapidly moving across the battlefield. He noticed however, that the orbs were still being shot at him, at a rapid pace. He spun in the air, slashing at the air, cutting more orbs in half. To his frustration for every orb he cut two took its place. He landed quickly and noticed that those he had managed to dodge had hit the ground, if the amount of dead marines was any indicator.

" _Damn him and his flying_ " Naruto thought as an explosion rocked nearby. " _I need to keep him from taking to the sky._ " He glanced around briefly and noticed Law cutting down a large group of marines.

"Law!" Naruto called out.

"Hahahaha calling for backup now are you?" Doflamingo asked mockingly. Naruto inwardly cursed but said nothing. The man really knew how to get under someone's skin. Law made his way over and took a look at the man he hated most.

He smirked as he saw the long slash that now marred the mans uncovered chest.

"I need a **room**. Approximately fifty feet in diameter. About twelve feet tall. Can you manage that?" Naruto asked.

Law did as he was told and used his devil fruit powers to create the room with those exact dimensions. As he was going to speak he was stopped by their opponent.

"Law, you know even this won't work against me. You really want me to kill you don't you?" He asked, his smile growing as he watched the mans face lose its cool.

"Don't let him get to you captain." Naruto told him. "Thank you for the room. I'm going to need you to step out of it now." He added surprising both of them. Doflamingo was sure they were going to try and double team him while in there. What were they planning?

"If I step out of the room I won't be able to manipulate everything in it." Law replied.

"Don't worry. I don't need you to. Trust me on this." Naruto pleaded. Not taking his eyes off the tall man. The moment he looked away he didn't doubt he'd attack.

Law stared at him for a minute before taking one last look at Doflamingo before nodding and jumping back. Though he did stay close by incase he needed to step in. Their enemy continued to have his smile on the outside but inside was a different story. He knew all about the Ope Ope no Mi and how it worked. It would be un beneficial for Law to leave. The room would have no effect without him.

"Gift Bereich" Naruto announced. Everyone watched as multiple white donut shaped lines of light appeared around the perimeter of the Room before connecting together. Soon three layers were connected throughout the room.

"Alright, that should be enough." Naruto commented with a smirk. He rushed forward, blade drawn and slashed at the man. Doflamingo leaned backwards to avoid the slash before jumping back to avoid the others. Seeing them come at him faster he tried to take to the skies. He didn't see the smirk on the blonds face as he tried.

Unlike the other times where he'd be safe in the sky, this time he collided with the top of the room.

"We're inside my Gift Bereich now. As long as I keep this up neither of us is leaving here." Naruto commented, letting Doflamingo understand what was going on. It was time for him to take control of the fight.

Doflamingo jumped back as a black blade cracked the ground where he had been standing. He tried using his strings but wasn't allowed to as the blond was on him. Now he knew what was going on. The blond cut him off from flying, and limited his movement.

Naruto slashed at him before using the momentum from the slash to try and reverse kick him in the head again. He was met by a forearm but wasn't deterred. He stabbed the blade into the ground and propelled off of it and pointed his hands towards the man.

"Gift ball." He called out as he made a giant black orb. He knew it would be countered but he only needed it for a second. As fast as it was created it was destroyed, however, that was all the time Naruto needed. As soon as the ball was split in two he rushed through the middle blade at the ready.

It was only due to the battles he'd been in throughout his life that Doflamingo was able to lean back in time to have the blade narrowly miss him. Though he did notice some of his hair fly into the wind.

He let off a series of strings, only some of which managed to barely scratch him before landing a kick to the Deathdealers chest pushing him back slightly. He used this opportunity to jump to the opposite end of the room and take some deep breaths, his fellow blond doing the same.

" _Damn. We're evenly matched. He's fast and has good defense. I wanted to cut him up into pieces but looks like I won't get that luxury. Still… we're in my gift bereich, which means I win._ " He thought.

"Well Doflamingo, you're definitely strong but it's time for you to die. Gift Bad." Naruto said as the ground below them turned pitch black. For the first time in the fight Doflamingo's eyes widened. Not that anyone could see that with his glasses on as he realized what was about to happen. He had heard what had happened at Sabaody with Kidd. This wasn't good.

In a hurry, he tried to slash at the air to break through the room but it was for naught. In that brief moment of panic he never noticed the Haki coated hand that had made its way across their battlefield. His head turned with great force and Naruto knew he had perhaps broken the man's jaw.

Doflamingo hit the edge of the room and dropped to the black floor. Despite the pain in his jaw he couldn't stop himself from holding his throat and coughing, spitting out saliva in the process. Naruto walked up to the downed man and looked down with a smile on his face. He felt great, after all the trouble the bastard put him through to get him it was worth seeing the man try to cling to life. The veins around his head becoming more visible as the blood rushed to his head.

"I've lowered your resistance to oxygen. You'll be dead in about a minute." Naruto told him.

Nearby on the Moby Dick whitebeard had watched the entire battle. He was impressed. Though Doflamingo was nowhere near his level he was still someone to be wary of. He'd have to keep an eye on this one.

"I….I…" Doflamingo choked out as his hands began digging into the ground. Naruto frowned slightly, not understanding what the soon to be dead man was saying. He crouched down.

"Wanna repeat that? They'll probably be your last words anyways." He taunted him.

"I…got you." Naruto's eyes widened and quickly tried to jump back, but it was too late. Doflamingo's right hand was pointing at his chest and three small white blasts shot out from his finger.

Luckily for him the mans poisoned brain messed with his aim slightly and only managed to hit him twice in the arm and once just under his right collarbone. The pirate dropped to a knee and brought a hand up to his collarbone. " _Damn. I deactivated my Kenbunshoku Haki thinking it was over. A bad mistake, I could've seen this coming minutes ago._ " He thought to himself angrily.

The lines around the room began to disappear one by one until they were completely gone. Doflamingo saw this and used all his power to propel himself into the air and out of both the room and the gift bad's range.

Immediately he took deep breaths of air while suspended in the air. "Hahahahaha you almost had me there Naruto-kun. I'll have to be more careful with you from now on. I'll commend you though, that's the closest someone has had me to death in a long time." He complimented. Naruto watched as he brought both his hands up and launched an attack.

To his surprise however the strings never made it. Everything in front of him was pushed back with incredible force. The ground began to split rapidly, even splitting some of the buildings on the land.

He turned his head back and saw the air around whitebeard had been cracked.

" _Looks like the old man is about to make his move._ " He thought before looking back to the sky only to find the Shichibukai gone. He grit his teeth in anger, he got away. Next time he'd be sure to just stab him in the neck when he had him on the ground.

"Whitebeard is going to go on the offensive. This is where we'll earn our alliance. I know a small wound like that isn't enough to keep you down. Let's move." Law ordered. Naruto stood up to full height and nodded. He rolled his right shoulder, making sure everything was still good.

"Yeah, let's go." With that the two made their way closer to the scaffold.

 **Alright I think I'm going to end it there. What did you guys think of Naruto vs Doflamingo round one? Fighting Doffy is a challenge if you can't fly or find a way to get into the air, and all the battles I've seen with him consist of strings so I hope I did it justice. Just know they're going to meet again. Anyways what fights do you guys want to see in the future? Or even here in Marineford.**

 **Also in case you guys were wondering about the blue tint, I'm sure some of you guys may have guessed but just in case, it's when he uses his observation Haki. Like Katakuri his eyes glow when he uses it to glimpse into the future. He doesn't have the ability to see super far like Yhwach from bleach but it's much more advanced than what Luffy has at this point.**

 **This would explain why he was hit by Doflamingo's attack at the end as he stopped using it.**

 **If you guys have any ideas or suggestions on anything feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well guys we back with another chapter. So far I've had plenty of muse for this and so the chapters keep basically writing themselves. Also i've gotten some questions regarding Naruto's role in the crew and I'll go ahead and address it in the chapter. But just for simplicities sake, if any of you guys watch Dragon Ball Super it's like how Jiren is the strongest member of the Pride Troopers yet Toppo is the leader. Anyways with that out of the way let's get on with the chapter.**

Following the attack from Whitebeard all available pirates began charging forward, attacking without discrimination. What had helped remarkably was that one of Whitebeard's allies had gone straight through the ice with her ship, allowing even more pirates to try and get to the scaffold.

On the other side of the battlefield Fleet Admiral Sengoku looked down to see the carnage that was unfolding through narrowed eyes. He had anticipated the Yonko and his allies. What he hadn't counted on was the 'Surgeon of Death' and his first mate the 'Deathdealer' being here. What was the connection between them and Fire Fist?

"Garp." He spoke getting the Vice Admiral's attention. "Those two are going to be a problem for us if they make it out of here alive." He said referring to Naruto and Law.

Garp followed the mans line of sight and his gaze fell upon the two members of the heart pirates. He watched as a light blue dome was created around the captain and first mate and the poor marines that were unfortunate enough to be caught in it. Suffice to say the marines didn't stand a chance. He was both angry and mildly impressed as he watched the blond thrust his blade at his own captain, only for said man to replace himself with an unsuspecting marine.

"I agree. Trafalgar Law by himself is a brutal and intelligent fighter, that makes his dangerous." He began as he watched the man prove his point by rearranging the body parts of a couple marines before throwing them into the water. "Now add to that, we saw how close his first mate came to killing Doflamingo. That speaks volumes about his strength as well."

"If he hadn't let his guard down when Doflamingo was on the verge of death we'd be looking for another Shichibukai soon. Not only that but I know you saw his proficiency with Haki. He definitely deserves the bounty and notoriety he has." Sengoku continued.

Back down below on the battlefield the two heart pirates were standing back to back, blades drawn and covered in blood. "Damn. There's no end to them. No matter how many we cut down they just keep coming." Naruto complained to Law.

His captain smirked in amusement. "You're the one who wanted to be here if I recall correctly." As he replied he conjured up a quick **Room** and muttered **Takt**. Immediately all marines in the area floated into the air. "Heads up." He told Naruto as he tossed them in his direction.

He glanced up and quickly slashed multiple times cutting the fodder into pieces.

"I know but I didn't think there'd be this much fodder. It's getting annoying at this point. No matter how many we cut down there's another to take its place." Naruto replied. For the first time in a good while there was no marine fodder around him. He took a couple deep breaths and took a look around.

Whitebeards division commanders were all duking it out with some of the vice admirals as well as more fodder. What he didn't see was a tall man in a ridiculous pink coat and sun glasses. " _Where the hell did Doflamingo go?_ " He thought to himself. He clicked his teeth in anger. " _If I hadn't let my guard down I'd have killed the bastard already._ " He was broken from his thoughts as one of the marines was screaming in panic while pointing up.

Everyone followed his line of sight and saw multiple black dots in the sky growing as the seconds passed. Eventually the dots transformed into shapes…were those people? His question was answered soon enough as the dots were close enough for him to make out. The most notable people he could distinguish were Emporio Ivankov, Sir Crocodlie, Daz Bones, Buggy the Clown, and Straw Hat Luffy. Not only them but an entire ship with pirates in prisoner outfits were also falling from the sky.

He remembered Law telling him before they came that Straw Hat had invaded Impel down trying to save Ace. " _He actually made it out and brought them with him. Guy's crazy_ " He thought. Luckily for him he was far enough away that he didn't have to move out of the way as the ship crashed into the bay.

"Oi Law. Things are about to get a lot more interesting." He called out while looking at the ship. True enough once everyone was off the ship they too began to attack the marines. Though not all of them. Emporio Ivankov looked around and noticed that Crocodile was now missing.

Buggy yelled and pointed behind them. Looking back he watched as the sand user charged at the worlds strongest man from the back only to be stopped by Luffy.

"Crocodile must be stupid if he really believes he can take the old man." Commented a wide eyed Naruto. He knew even the admirals would have trouble fighting the old man in a one on one fight.

"Well he's got confidence in his abilities I'll give him that much." Law replied shaking his head. While he too had a powerful devil fruit he knew he'd be no match for Whitebeard. Naruto was going to reply with another quip but a flash of pink in his peripherals caught his attention. He turned his head quickly and sure enough the man he was looking for was in sight.

Doflamingo was sitting on a ledge where the Shichibukai had originally been standing. He and Kuma were the only one's still there. Naruto smirked as he noticed the mans smile didn't seem to cover his entire face as it had earlier. Every now and then he would also rub his jaw.

" _There he is._ " He thought happily. He ignored what was happening with Whitebeard and Luffy and rushed towards Doflamingo intent on finishing the job. As he cut down the many fodder marines he overheard Sengoku reveal to everyone that Monkey D. Dragon was Luffy's father.

Ducking a spiked mace from a marine he kicked the man in the ribs hard enough to hear the bones break. " _Dragon is his father? If he makes it out of here they're really going to be after his head_ " He thought. He wouldn't doubt it if the mans bounty went up because of it. He leaned back to avoid two blades coming at him before jumping over them, wanting to finish his battle with the Shichibukai.

As he made his way forward he quickly stopped and jumped back a few feet to avoid being stomped by someone. Looking up he saw the large upper body and disproportionate lower body of a man with a long face who was stitched up from the chin down.

"Gekko Moria" Naruto announced. "You're not the Shichibukai I'm trying to battle right now. Move." He ordered.

"Kishishishishi You've been doing me a great service by getting me more corpses to add to my collection. However, I can't let you get any further. But don't worry, your corpse will be used well when I face that man again. Kishishishi" Moria told him with a wide grin and finished with a laugh. Almost salivating at the thought of adding Naruto's body to his collection.

"Moria, you have no chance of killing me here."

The man grinned and raised his arms high in the air, letting the ground shake for a second. "I've seen how your techniques work by watching you fight Doflamingo." He said as he jumped far back. Seconds later many of the dead marines that had been killed in battle began to rise, all having a lifeless look in their eyes.

"No matter what you try to change their resistance to it doesn't matter because they're already dead. Kishishisi. Kill him." He ordered. Naruto drew his blade and looked around him quickly. Law was busy fighting off a vice admiral while the rest were still trying to advance.

"Looks like I have to do more grunt work." naruto muttered as he began slicing. He coated his blade in Haki and ripped through the undead marines as quickly as he could. He ducked a slash meant for his head and thrusted upwards, impaling his blade through the zombies head. He kicked the marine in the chest, releasing the blade from his head and turned around to parry another blade.

Moria from his vantage point watched with gritted teeth as Naruto cut down his minions with ease and didn't look the least bit winded. Looking around he saw quite a bit of marines and pirates alike battling. Letting a wide grin appear on his face he used his devil fruit powers to steal the shadows of everyone nearby.

Naruto cut the head off a marine and turned in time to see Gekko Moria growing in size rapidly. He wasn't sure what the man planned to gain by doing this.

"Take a look Deathdealer. This is the power of my devil fruit. The more shadows I steal the more powerful I become kishishishi" He laughed maniacally. "This is the end for you."

Naruto's neck kept moving back as he was looking up higher and higher at the growing man. His face however remained unimpressed. "You have size, and that is all." He commented much to the mans anger.

Moria pulled out a set of scissors before taking them apart, using the two pieces to act as two separate blades. He wasted no time in jumping forward and slashing downward with his right blade, intent on ending the fight quickly.

Naruto stayed put and brought his own blade up in defense. When the two blades collided Naruto's feet actually dug into the ice a few inches from the force of the attack. Not giving him time to counter Moria used his second blade to try and swipe him down from the left.

Seeing the attack coming the blond broke the deadlock in time to jump over the oncoming swipe. He followed up by jumping back and parrying the next six slashes that were sent his way.

"How they let someone so weak become a Shichibukai is a mystery to me." Naruto taunted as he blocked another attack from the giant pale man.

"I'll show you how!" Moria yelled in anger. "Doppelman" He called out. The shadows around them all converged to create makeshift spears. The giant man waved his hand in his direction, commanding the spears to attack.

Naruto's eyes took a light blue hue once more and immediately he began weaving around the spears. Occasionally he would use a Haki coated slash to disassemble one reverting it back to regular shadows. The spear attacks that missed hit the frozen ground with enough force to break through creating a splash of water.

Moria looked as if he was on the verge of popping a blood vessel with how angry he was getting. The blond seemed to be one step ahead of him the whole time.

Naruto saw Luffy fly by them quickly, his body having a slightly pink tint with smoke emitting from it.

"I don't have time to play with you anymore Moria." He said out loud. He coated his arms up to his elbows in Haki and disappeared from his spot. Moria's began looking for his target when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. His mouth opened in a silent scream, in doing so releasing the shadows that he had previously stolen. As the shadows were freed his body also began to shrink back to its normal size.

Moria dropped to his knees before collapsing face first into the ice, his body still releasing some of the shadows. Not wanting that to drag on the blond walked up to the downed man and stomped on his back two or three times to get the last of the shadows out. Finally he raised his arm outward towards the man. "Gift Ball." The small black orb touched Moria before disappearing.

"Your resistance to Nitrogen has been lowered significantly." He told the man. Like Doflamingo earlier, he was was on the ground convulsing holding throat in a vain attempt to cling to life. The large disproportionate man was caught in a catch twenty two. The air he was trying to breath was killing him slowly.

"I'm not gonna make the same mistake with you that I made with Doflamingo." Naruto commented as he looked down at the man. It was over in the blink of an eye. A large part of the ice beneath them began to stain red as the blood of the man pooled beneath him.

If one were to look closely they'd see the expression of fear and panic had never disappeared from his face even after his head had been removed from his body. Sheathing his blade Naruto looked at the severed head of the former Shichibukai and kicked it into the hole that had been made by the shadow spears earlier.

Those nearby watched in varying degrees of shock as one of the Shichibukai was killed in such a brutal fashion. Unlike when Law used his **Room** to cut someone, Naruto didn't get the added benefit of blood not being drawn.

The captain of the Heart Pirates smirked as he laid his sword on his shoulder. "He shouldn't have gotten in his way."

A little ways off Emporio Ivankov blinked rapidly taking in what he had just seen and walked forward towards the blond. Naruto noticed this and tensed slightly, he'd seen him helping Straw Hat so he didn't draw the blade but he was still on guard just in case.

"Uzumaki boy, I'm Emporio Ivankov of the revolutionary army." He introduced himself formally. "Dragon could use someone like you" He added afterwards.

Naruto stared at the transvestite for a second before he shook his head. "I'm flattered you think so but I'm going to have to pass." He replied before turning away.

He was going to chase after Doflamingo when another voice stopped him yet again. "Deathdealer" Turning around he came face to face with the smoking sand user. "I had heard about you raking in bounties like crazy for a while now. So I was surprised when I heard you had joined up with the heart pirates led by Trafalgar Law." He took another two puffs of his cigar.

"For my own curiosity answer this. It's clear you're stronger than Law, so why take orders from him? Why not form your own crew instead? It wouldn't be too hard for someone like you to gather a large following." He asked. Ivankov, Buggy, Daz bones, and some of the prisoners were all looking to him waiting for his answer.

"I have no interest in leading a pirate crew. There's certain responsibilities you have to uptake as a captain that I don't want to deal with. You have to be a counselor, a psychologist, a mentor to name a few because everyone in the crew depends on you.

There's times where you'll put your own life on hold to make sure everyone in the crew is taken care of. I didn't want that burden. He sought me out and gave me an incentive to join. I can see my goals being achieved by operating under his banner and in return I lend him and the crew my power to help them achieve theirs." He explained. While someone like crocodile who couldn't see himself serving anyone else still found it stupid, Ivankov could see the reasoning in this.

"Well said." Law told him as he walked up next to him. "Come on. We have to back up Straw Hat he's taking too many hits." As the two men continued running through the battlefield a couple large explosions from behind them got their attention. A big man with a giant battle axe stood alongside the perimeter of the bay with about twenty Kuma clones. The same ones that had been present at Sabaody. The clones were all attacking the allied ships with devastating power.

This wasn't the only thing that had gotten their attention. Marco's voice rang out from the battlefield turning everyone's attention the Whitebeard. One of his own crew members had stabbed the old man straight through the chest. The impressive thing about this was that even though he had a blade straight through him the man still stood tall.

As it turned out the man, Squard, had been tricked by Akainu into thinking that Whitebeard had made a deal with the Navy to kill all of them in exchange for Ace's life. Naruto saw the look on the Yonko's face as he charged up his devil fruit powers and released an attack so powerful, all of marineford began to shake and some parts even began to crumble.

Even after the attack died down Fleet Admiral Sengoku still stood tall from his position on the scaffold. He noticed the man talk into a den den mushi and all available marines began to retreat. He frowned. Something wasn't right. He was proven correct as giant iron walls began rising from all around them.

"This is bad. They're going to try and trap us here. We can't even leave because the Kuma clones are in the way." Law told him gritting his teeth.

Naruto turned towards Whitebeard. "Oi old man. One of your attacks could really come in handy right now. Before things get worse." He told him.

Whitebeard looked at him briefly before looking forward. He noticed Oar's body had stopped one of the walls from rising. With what he had underwater it could be used to his advantage.

"Don't worry." Was all the man had said. Naruto hoped he had something big up his sleeves because he noticed giant red lava fists falling from the sky.

 **Alright I'm going to go ahead and end there. As much as I love action packed arcs in anime it does make it kind of hard to write since I don't want to go into every little detail about the war we all know about so I hope you guys can forgive me for that. Anyways he killed Gekko Moira and now has to worry about Akainu firing lava at them.**

 **I'm thinking Marineford will end within the next two or three chapters. Also within the coming chapters you're going to see Naruto vs Akainu and a big change to the cannon story.**

 **Finally I really do want to be able to bring you guys longer chapters like between 5-7 thousand words. If any of you guys are fellow writers who do this and could give me some pointers on this I'd appreciate it if you could PM me.**

 **Anyways hope you guys liked the chapter and as always if you have any suggestions or comments feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys here we are again with another chapter. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far and love those of you who bother to give me your opinions and ideas. A lot of PMs I get are for the pairing situation which I'm still undecided on so we'll see. Anyways I said last chapter that Marineford would end in two or three chapters but no this will be the final chapter for it. Hopefully you guys like it. Now let's get on with the chapter.**

All around the bay pieces of ice were melting at a rapid rate. The giant lava fists that the admiral was raining down on them were coming down fast. At the rate it was going Naruto didn't doubt that the entirety of the ice would be melted soon. He looked to his side and saw Law nod at him. Understanding the signal the two moved as close to the iron walls as they could as they seemed to be the least affected area.

The two took deep breaths as the lava fists continued to rain down. "Whitebeard said not to worry but if something doesn't happen soon we're screwed." Naruto commented. His point was soon being proven correct as one of the three ships Whitebeard had brought with him were hit by one of the attacks. The Yonko pulled his fist back and struck the air, creating cracks in space. The ground shook, feeling the effect of the attack but still, the force of the punch wasn't enough to break down the walls.

"The walls are reinforced well." Law commented looking at the giant indent where Whitebeards attack had struck. "Whitebeard doesn't look too concerned though, even with all the ice melting. He must have a trick up his sleeve." As he finished his sentence the two noticed bubbles appearing on the water next to the ship that had been struck. Soon more and more bubbles began appearing before a shape became visible from underwater.

The shape began to grow in size the closer it got to the surface and they noticed many of the Whitebeard pirates making their way through the still solid pieces of ice to get to it.

"It's another ship." Naruto deduced. "This is his plan. Let's go." The two made their way to the ship along with everyone else. Soon enough the ship finally flew out of the water before settling on the surface of the bay. Within seconds a large majority of the pirates were atop the ship along with the captain. Naruto cut two pieces of ice from the ground before throwing it towards everyone. Law then used his Room before using shambles to switch places with the two pieces so they were now atop the boat as well.

"Alright we made it onto the ship but now what?" Law asked out loud. They were still trapped in the bay as long as the walls were up. Though it should be noted that the aerial attack had finally stopped. His question was answered not too long after as even from atop the ship a shaking could be felt. Looking ahead they noticed that the still body of Oars Jr was moving slightly. At the very same moment the ship began to move towards him.

"When his body collapsed it stopped one of the walls from rising." Law noted. "Now Whitebeard most likely plans to use him for something." He was right Oars faced the ship and kneeled slightly as if preparing to lift.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he realized what the old man was planning. Oars braced himself and grabbed the front of the ship before raising it into the air. Using his large muscles he picked up as much of the ship as he could and dragged it into the opening in the wall. The marines seemed to have known what was being planned as well as they had begin shooting the giant with everything they had. Naruto was impressed with the man.

He was already half dead as it was with a missing foot and still managed to drag a giant ship into plaza and took shot after shot from cannons and bullets. Finally Oars dropped the ship and collapsed taking down some marines with him.

"Whitebeard has entered the plaza!" A marine yelled from somewhere in the crowd. The marines stood looking at them in shock. They were sure that the walls plus the hell fire that Akainu had rained would have been enough to end it. So to see the strongest man in the world in front of them was a scary feeling. To their horror they watched as the man took a few steps forward before jumping off the ship and finally stepping into the plaza.

"Stay back my sons." Whitebeard commanded as he stared down the sea of marines in front of him. Naruto and Law watched in amazement as the man pulled his Bisento back and charged it with the power of his devil fruit. A small white orb of translucent light appeared at the tip before coating the blade.

"AHHH!" The captain yelled as he swung. Similar to before, cracks appeared seemingly in mid air. Only this time the cracks broke like glass before a giant shockwave erupted. Buildings were destroyed and marines of different levels were blasted back by the attack. Some of the vice admirals were able to stay in place with some difficulty. The three admirals all stayed put, hands in their pockets as their subordinates were sent flying.

Finally, one by one the division commanders jumped off the ship and landed in front of their father in a line, Naruto and Law following suit. "Guys! Rescue Ace and destroy the Navy." Whitebeard ordered. At that declaration the entirety of the Whitebeard pirates jumped off the ship, weapons drawn and charged forward.

Up above on the scaffold Sengoku watched with narrowed eyes as their plan had backfired. The walls that had been used as a means for victory now looked like a disadvantage. "Garp. I don't think we're gonna make it through this unscathed." The fleet admiral commented as he rolled his sleeve up.

Garp didn't answer but nodded as he had come to the same conclusion long ago.

Down below the fighting had once again started up. It was looking grim for the marines as they were being cut down left and right. Naruto and Law were back to back cutting everything that came their way down. Naruto created gift balls with Nitrogen being the substance of choice and shot them at Law, while his captain would use his Room and switch places with marines to drop them at an incredible rate. This combined with their combined sword play spelled trouble for the marines.

The two pirates cut the same marine down before they once again felt a shockwave. They turned around to see Whitebeard's bisento stopped mid attack by Akainu's lava coated foot. The two briefly separated before attacking once more. Whitebeard had his fist coated in his power while Akainu likewise had a giant lava arm at the ready. The two attacks clashed creating a shockwave across the plaza. The two pirates were evenly matched it seemed as neither man was backing down from the deadlock.

As much as he would have liked to watch them battle, Naruto didn't have that luxury. His Haki telling him to duck right in time as a blade passed over his head. Turning around he kicked the man in the chest before swiping his feet out from under him. He quickly unsheathed his blade and stabbed the marine in the chest before putting it away.

He didn't have time to take a breather as he sensed another attack coming. Right as he dodged to the side a yellow beam went flying by him. He didn't need to look to see that the beam had come from Kizaru. He let out a relieved breath when he noticed that the man seemed to be aiming at him specifically, he was just attacking any pirate he saw.

"Pops!" Marco had yelled out. Everyone stopped to see what had happened. Naruto was surprised to see that Akainu had his left fist buried in the mans chest. Akainu even pushed in a bit before removing his fist, letting everyone see the burning hole left in Whitebeards chest. It was the first time Naruto had seen the man actually be injured in the battle.

Luckily for them Akainu took a few steps back after the attack, most likely believing that he had done enough damage to put the man down for a while. This gave the commanders and allies time to come to the mans aid. This wasn't good. If Whitebeard went down the entire war would be lost in an instant.

"Marines. Take Whitebeards head!" Sengoku yelled from the scaffold. At once all shocked marines were broken from their trance and immediately began to try and jump whitebeard. The allies and commanders were feeling the strain as fighting a sea of marines at once was proving to be quite difficult, even for high level pirates like them.

"You think this is enough?" Whitebeard asked as he began to stand again. "I won't be beaten until I've saved my son. I am Whitebeard!" Standing to full height the man let off an earth shattering attack effectively shaking the marines off of them. The morale was coming back quickly. The pirates all smiled in relief as their father wasn't dying just yet.

"You're foolish" Sengoku said. Though he didn't yell it, it was still heard clearly. "Now watch what happens to your son. Do it." He ordered to the two guards who were at the ready to execute Ace. The two nodded and raised their blades high into the air before slashing down. Unfortunately for them right as the blades were about to make contact the two guards passed out due to the overwhelming feeling of Haoshoku Haki.

"He has it." Law muttered looking at Luffy with slightly widened eyes. Naruto glanced at the rubber man briefly before turning his attention to the scaffold. They were close, if they played their cards right they could pull off the rescue quickly.

With a lot of the low level marines being knocked out the Whitebeard pirates were able to gain a slight upper hand in the battle. Soon the plaza was filled with pirates and marines once again clashing blades and fists. Naruto didn't fight anyone instead trying to find a way to get to the scaffold. As if some divine deity was reading his mind he noticed something. Luffy was running behind someone 'Inazuma' if he had heard the name correctly earlier. The man was using some sort of scissors to cut the ground before he flicked his arms, forcing the ground to rise and land straight on the scaffold.

"Law look." Naruto called out. The tattooed man saw the path and where it led, but he also noticed who was waiting at the top.

"It won't be that easy. Garp won't let Straw Hat through that easily." His captain replied.

"That's where we come in. Let's go." The two traded places with some marines closer to the path via Law's Room and began running behind the young man. They ran while staying a few feet behind him in case anything happened they wouldn't all be taken out. The distinct sound of a cannon being fired was heard, looking to the left Law jumped up and cut the balls before they could impact the path.

As they had expected Vice Admiral Garp jumped down onto the path meet them. Well more specifically Luffy but he also had to meet them by default. Naruto looked at the two about to clash but noticed Garp's mind didn't seem to be focused. A brief vision passed through his mind as the two neared one another.

"Law get ready. This is the moment we've been waiting for." Naruto told him. They watch as Garp threw a punch that seemed to have no real intent behind it. As expected Luffy dodged the attack before retaliating with his own punch that knocked the Vice Admiral off the platform.

Finally the trio made it to the scaffold where Fleet Admiral Sengoku was watching them. The man stood by as Luffy spoke to Ace while the two heart pirates kept their eyes on him. Naruto glanced at Luffy, seeing him pull out a key ready to save his brother, only to have that key be destroyed curtesy of Admiral Kizaru.

"No!" Luffy yelled as the key was split into two.

"Room!" Law yelled creating the light blue dome around them. It was at this moment that Sengoku finally seemed to take action. Though he would soon find out it was too late. The man began to glow a golden color while rapidly growing in size.

"Shambles!" Cried Law switching Ace and Sengoku's positions. Sengoku found himself where Ace had been kneeling, though he was lucky he was already big as if he hadn't he'd be confined to the seastone cuffs.

"Move out!" Law told them; they didn't need to be told twice and immediately jumped off the platform. They moved just in time to avoid being crushed by Sengoku's giant fist. The four pirates landed down below in between more marines. The four men stood back to back, making sure all sides were covered.

"Thank you guys for helping my brother and saving me." Ace spoke "Are you guys friends of Luffy?"

"Not exactly." Law answered, unsheathing his blade. "We can discuss this once we're in the clear though."

"Of course." The marines tried their best to try and stop them but were no match for their combined power. The four men quickly carved a path through the soldiers and began making their way towards the Whitebeard pirates. Seeing this the pirates all doubled their efforts to fight and began trying to clear a path for Ace and the others to follow.

"We're almost home free." Naruto commented as he slashed the chest of another marine. "Just a little further." As the quartet was getting closer to the rest of the pirates they stopped in place as another large explosion was heard. They turned back to see Whitebeard still standing tall, but panting heavily. His chest bloodied and his breathing ragged.

"My sons. I'm about to deliver my final order as your captain." He shouted, much to the dismay of his crew. "Survive at any cost and make it back to the new world safely." He continued before cocking his arm back. "I'm a remnant from the old times. There's no ship that can bare me in the new era." He punched the space in front of him destroying everything leading up to the navy headquarter.

"Now Go!" He yelled. The mans crew hesitated but complied nonetheless. The commanders ordered everyone to get to the ships and head back to the new world. Though they too had tears in their eyes.

Naruto was forced to bring his blade up to block the sword strike of a vice admiral. He didn't have time to counter as he had to jump back to slightly as to not get shot from the marines who had their sights on him. Deciding that wasting his time with the vice admirals was counter productive he shot off multiple 'Gift Balls' in every direction, using them as a distraction to jump over the marines and continue running.

At this point he was no longer fighting back against the marines, his only goal was to get Ace to one of the ships with the Whitebeard pirates and head back to the Polar Tang with Law. He punched an unlucky marine that happened to be in his way before he heard Akainu speaking up from behind them.

He and Law noticed Ace had stopped running and was now facing the admiral. A look of pure loathing on his face. Akainu was going off about how Whitebeard was a coward and couldn't do anything or beat Roger, all the while Ace was letting his anger get the best of him. His body beginning to burn the longer the man kept talking.

"Idiot. All this work will have been for nothing if you die here." Naruto thought as he tilted his head, letting a stray bullet fly past him. He took off towards Ace the moment he saw the two begin to clash. Ace's fist clashed with Akainu's and though they looked evenly matched it was becoming clear Ace was losing. Magma was on a higher level in the hierarchy after all.

The closer he got to them he finally noticed that Straw Hat Luffy was on the ground, awake but clearly having trouble moving. It seemed all the fighting and damage he'd taken had finally caught up with him. What was more troubling was that he wasn't the only one to notice this. As Ace hit the floor, having lost the exchange with Akainu, said admiral turned his attention to the mans younger brother.

" _Oh shit._ " Naruto thought knowing what the man was planning. Law wasn't close enough to use his room ability on them as he was busy with three vice admirals, all who were rushing him in such a way as to not give him any space to counter. He watched as the marine of absolute justice aimed a Lava coated punch towards the young Straw Hat.

Having caught his second wind Ace jumped up and threw himself protectively in front of his younger brother. Naruto watched it happen almost in slow motion as the fist neared the former prisoner. If the punch connected it would be over.

Using every bit of strength he had he pushed off the ground with enough force to shatter the ground beneath him. Within a second an explosion that let off smoke and debris was detonated. Everyone both marine and pirate watched with held breaths as the smoke cleared out. When most of it was cleared Ace was still standing with a fist touching his back. Most shocking of all was Naruto whose body was coated in Haki, was holding on to the giant fist stopping it from moving forward.

Though he had managed to stop the fist in time from penetrating the back of Ace, said man still fell over as enough had connected to do some serious damage.

"Deathdealer." The gruff voice of Akainu sounded out. The man was looking right at him, his fist still suspended in place. "A once respectable name among the marines considering all of the pirates you would capture for us. Now reduced to a lowlife pirate." He finished before batting the blond away.

Naruto managed to flip in the air and land straight up, opposite the marine admiral. "Since you got in the way I'll be taking your head as well in the name of justice." Akainu told him as his body began taking the properties of Lava once more.

The blond took a deep breath as he prepared himself for arguably the most difficult fight in his life until this point. His arm was beginning to pulse in pain from where Doflamingo had shot him earlier and his stamina was low from all the fighting and running.

" _I know I'm not on Akainu's level yet. But I'm not about to die here._ " He thought. He could feel his heart beating faster and his blood flowing in response to the upcoming battle. Letting a smile appear on his face the two fighters disappeared from their spots before reappearing closer together, a magma fist meeting a black Haki fist.

Naruto felt his feet digging into the ground from the amount of force Akainu had behind his attack. He grit his teeth in anger trying to push back but ultimately failed as he felt his opponent add more pressure. He hit the ground hard enough to leave a small crater around him. His instincts flared up, telling him to move as danger was approaching. The young man pushed himself off the ground, rolling aside just in time for another magma fist to land where he had previously been.

He got up just as the sound of footsteps began getting closer. Coating his arms once more he met the man half way and began his own assault. The two traded punches and kicks briefly. Fists met fists and kicks met mirrored kicks. Even with his precognition abilities granted to him by his Haki he was barely able to keep up. His body ached and his stamina was low. The fact that the man had more experience than him was also a disadvantage to him.

His fist collided with magma again and he could feel himself struggling to stand upright.

" _Damn. His punches are heavy. If I didn't have Haki I doubt I'd be alive right now._ " He thought as he continued mirroring the mans attacks. The blond realized he wasn't getting anywhere and created space between them. Grabbing the hilt of his blade he covered the blade with Haki but also extends it all the way to his shoulders.

Seeing the change of tactics Akainu likewise let lava cover his arms and began shooting lava fists, the same way he had earlier though on a smaller scale. His Haki made it easy to avoid being hit by the attacks and wasted no time dashing forward. Once close enough he began trying to cut the man down. The man wasn't an admiral for nothing however as he was able to dodge and weave every slash with little to no problem. The blond knew he was outclassed.

"I'm not going to underestimate you like Kizaru did at Sabaody." Akainu tells him as his arms glow a dark red color. " **Inugami Guren** " He called out as he punched forward. The lava transformed into the shape of a dog and charged at him.

" _It's too big to jump out of the way_ " Naruto thought as it got closer. He closed his eyes and gripped the blade with both arms before taking a deep breath. A brief flash was seen before the magma created dog was split down the middle crashing into the iron walls around them. His little victory was short lived as Akainu had disappeared from in front of him.

Naruto's eyes widened as a brief vision flashed through his mind. He quickly turned around and crossed his Haki covered arms across chest in an 'X' formation. His precognition had once again saved his life as a second later a magma fist connected with him. A small golden blur seen flying across the battlefield into the ship that Oars had carried into the plaza.

"Naruto!" Law yelled as he watched his vice captain get hit. He grit his teeth in anger as more high level marines kept him from helping.

The Whitebeard pirates that had picked up Ace and Luffy also noticed that Akainu was heading their way again. The commanders all had their weapons drawn making subtle motions to have the rest move the two incapacitated pirates away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Akainu questioned. "None of you are leaving this place alive." He added as lava began leaking from under his cap. The Whitebeard pirates who were still able held their weapons at the ready, fully prepared to lay down their lives for their brother.

"Oi!" A tired voice came from behind them. They turned around to see Naruto on shaky legs walking back towards them. Even though he had his arms coated in Haki, he had burn marks on his arms, the only part that seemed decent was the part that had been covered by the other arm. Just below his collar bones was also marked red, though not as dark as his arm which had taken most of the blow.

"We're not done here." Naruto added. "Oi take Ace and Luffy to Law, we'll treat them." He added.

"You're resilient but you'll die all the same." Akainu taunted as he made his way back to the blond. The commanders wasted no time in continuing along taking Ace and Luffy with them. Naruto dashed forward at a speed that caught the admiral by surprise. The man still managed to bring his arms up in time to block a kick aimed at his head. The blond didn't let up however, as the moment he landed he tried a hard punch to the chest that was also blocked.

"Gift Ball" He said created multiple orbs and shooting them toward the admiral.

"That technique is useless. I've seen how it works. As long as it doesn't touch me it does you no good." Akainu told him before letting off magma fists again. The blond managed to weave through them if only barely. He could feel his body becoming heavier as the fight dragged on.

" _It's not working. He knows how to get around my techniques since he knows they're coming._ " He thinks before he stops. " _That's it._ "

He jumped in time to miss being hit by another magma fist. Landing he released the Haki he had coating his blade before getting into position. Rushing forward he slashed at the man, creating the black blade yet again. Though there was something different about it this time. Rather than solid black, it seemed to have a slowly moving pattern up and down the blade.

"Pathetic." Akainu taunted as the fist met the blade. The blond smirked as he felt the power behind the punch immediately disappear. Using this small moment of surprise he parried the arm aside. The blade once again losing its black color before regaining it though this time it was solid black. Naruto slashed at the man from the hip up to the shoulder and smirked in satisfaction when he saw the blood spill out of the man.

Seeing that he had the upper hand he cocked his arm back before punching the admiral in the face with everything he had. Even the normally composed Kizaru had his eyes widened in surprise as his fellow admiral flew out of the plaza and into the bay.

"Let's move nows our chance!" Naruto yelled. Everyone ran in the direction of the bays looking to steal one of the marines ships. Unlike when he dropped Doflamingo he kept his Kenbunshoku Haki activated, he knew that little attack wouldn't be enough to keep Akainu down.

Sure enough the man was up by the time the pirates all made it back to the bays. Though it was to be noted he was no longer using his devil fruit powers. He must have realized that on the ice he was standing on using his magma powers would be to his disadvantage.

"You should be honored that a rookie like you could do this much damage to me." Akainu told him before looking down at his cut chest and feeling his face. "But this is as far as you go."

" _There's enough ice to run to the ships. Bepo should be close by with the Polar Tang too. There's not enough space for a large scale battle here. I need to finish it._ " He thought.

Naruto jumped at the man blade at the ready once more. Akainu was ready and had his arms lit up though they didn't seem to be emitting as much heat as they previously had. The man moved at speeds faster than he had throughout their battle and Naruto was finding it difficult to retaliate. He managed to block a punch with his blade but still felt the force behind it, threatening to knock the blade out of his hands. Akainu brought down his other fist and Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to completely block this one. He willed his Haki to extend all the way to his face right on time as the fist connected. Luckily it wasn't as bad as the last one he had eaten.

The blond felt himself hit the ground hard and could see pirates looking to him in worry. Among them was his captain who was making his way over to him as fast as he could. His mind was hazy, and his body unresponsive. His stamina almost completely gone and the punches he'd taken from Akainu really took their toll on him.

"Time to die." He heard. Using all the left over strength he had he reached out and gripped the leg of the admiral and created a black pool beneath their feet.

"Look where we are." Naruto told him spitting out some blood. "This little bit of ice is the only real ground we have besides the pieces keeping the ships in place." He took a deep breath "You're in my Gift Bad and the substance I chose is oxygen. I've lowered your bodys resistance to almost non existent. In a few seconds your body will begin to shut down. If you use your magma powers you'll melt the ice beneath us." He explained spitting out more blood and fighting to keep his eyes open.

"It's already weak from the heat you were radiating just now. We'll both fall into the ocean and meet our deaths. Either way you lose." He finished with a small smile enjoying the angry look Akainu was sending him for forcing him into this situation.

" _Oh fuck_ " He thought as he could feel his gift bad begin to shrink in size as his eyesight began to turn black. Akainu could have taken the opportunity to end it then and there but couldn't as he felt an ominous presence behind him.

He had just enough time to turn around and see Whitebeard in all his bloody glory behind him with a punch coming right at him. If his body wasn't weak from the effects of the technique the blond had used he probably could've defended himself. Naruto stayed conscious enough to watch the admiral get sent flying into the iron wall with enough force to actually dent it.

The strongest man in the world waddled over to the downed admiral almost as if he could die any second. By now most of the pirates were on navy ships and Law was standing aboard the Polar Tang which was making its way to his spot on the ice. He felt himself be lifted up and moved, most likely by Law and managed to watch Akainu make another hole in Whitebeard.

Even in his half concsious state he could still see Whitebeard pick the man up before throwing him into the air, chest on fire and all, and use the last of his strength to punch the man in the side of the body. Hard enough that the earth began shaking once more and Marineford began to crumble even more.

As the final bit of energy left the Yonko those still up heard the sounds of evil laughter in the distance. The laugh and Law telling him that Bepo was waiting for them with Luffy and Ace was the last thing he heard before darkness finally took him.

 **Alright so I'm going to end it there, that concludes Marineford. So Ace is Alive but Whitebeard still kicked the bucket. I have some plans for Naruto and Law during the time skip so the next few chapters will be a bit more original. I'll probably go into them collecting the hearts of some pirates so Law can join the Shichibukai and some Naruto and Bonney interactions. Anyways if there's anything you want to see feel free to leave it in a review or PM me. Later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here we are with another chapter, I've really been on top of it with this story. I might update this a couple more times before I update a different story but it depends on how much muse I end up having for those stories. Don't worry though they will get updated too. Anyways a bit of a slower chapter this one compared to the past few chapters. I want to get through a few chapters before I do a time skip to Punk Hazard. Anyways I'm still getting pairing questions and as for it I'm still unsure but if you really want to see it be your pick at least leave reasoning. Anyways that's it for now, let's get on with the chapter.**

The following day

The hypnotic sounds of soft beeps was the first thing the blond pirate woke up to. He moved his eyes around slowly taking in his surroundings and as his vision cleared he noticed the familiar walls. " _The medical bay of the Polar Tang_ " he thought to himself as he let out a breath. He closed his eyes again and thought back to where he had been before he had blacked out. Marineford to save Fire Fist Ace. His eyes opened and turned his head to his left.

Sure enough the former second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates was laying down on a bed similar to his. The man had IV tubes connected to his arms and bandages wrapped around most of his upper body. Most likely having been treated by Law for the burns he received from Akainu.

Turning his head to the other side parallel to him Straw Hat Luffy was also out cold. Like his brother he too had been bandaged, though his were for all the hits he had taken as opposed to fire damage.

Bringing his attention back to the ceiling of the medical bay the blond tried to push himself up only to feel pain in his arms and chest. He took deep breaths as his head hit the pillow once again. Waiting a few minutes he took in a deep breath before pushing himself upright, disregarding the discomfort he felt in doing so. He turned, letting his legs hang off the bed and took a good look at himself.

He noticed that just like the other two his chest had been bandaged up. " _After Akainu shot that dog attack at me he managed to punch me with his magma fist. I took most of the attack with my arms but some got my chest too._ " He thought. He brought his hands up to his face and saw that they too had been wrapped up. He tried flexing his fingers but that caused spikes of pain to shoot through his body.

Apart from that he had a medium sized bandage on the side of his face from where he had been punched by the same man. Being careful not to make noise as to not wake up the other two patients he headed to the door and walked out.

Naruto walked down the corridors of the Polar Tang until he arrived at the stair set that would lead up to the main cabin of the ship. Luckily for him the door was already ajar so he only had to use a little bit of force to open it.

The crew stopped whatever they were doing to see who it was. Once they realized it was their crew mate they resumed their activities.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up yet." Law commented from one of chairs. "How do you feel?"

Naruto took a seat next to Bepo and swiped some of the chips he was eating, ignoring the glare the bear threw at him. "I've been better. My arms, chest, and face hurt. My hands do too but to a lesser degree than everything else." He replied.

"That's to be expected. You've got second degree burns on your arms and part of your chest from that punch you tried to block from Akainu." The surgeon explained. "Your hands got burnt slightly from when you stopped him from impaling Ace, though for all your injuries your Haki managed to decrease the damage. They should be healed in about two to three weeks. Chances are they'll be scarred though." He finished.

Naruto nodded and accepted a plate of food from one of the crew mates who had been cooking. All the fighting had built up quite an appetite and he dug into the meat he was provided. "So what happened after I passed out?" He asked in between bites. "I saw Whitebeard beating Akainu's ass then a laugh."

Law went onto explain how Blackbeard had appeared on the scene at the end of the war with some of the most dangerous prisoners from Impel down as part of his crew. "He somehow found a way to steal Whitebeard's Devil fruit powers, making him the first person to have two devil fruit powers at the same time. Shortly after that he fought the marines before everything was stopped by Red Haired Shanks. I don't know much after that since we had to get out of there quickly." He explained.

"Damn. So much for an alliance with Whitebeard." He took another bite. "Now the world is down one of the Yonko and the Whitebeard pirates are most likely disbanded." Naruto added after.

"So where are we right now?" He asked.

"We're on our way to Amazon Lily at the moment." Law replied taking note of Naruto's raised eyebrow. "Boa Hancock followed us after leaving Marineford and told us we could take Straw Hat there. Seeing as he wouldn't be safe anywhere else it was our best bet." He explained.

"How's that going to work? I thought Amazon Lily didn't allow men to enter." The blond asked.

"We're not sure. She just told us we could take him there." Bepo replied as he moved his plate away from Naruto who was trying to swipe more chips.

 **Sometime later at Amazon Lily**

The crew had made it to the Kuja pirates home and immediately had a problem. While Boa Hancock was ok with them staying on the island, the previous empress voiced her concerns that men weren't allowed no matter who they were. Straw Hat Luffy was the only exception. In the end it was decided that the crew would spend their time on the outskirts of the island and would be supplied food by the warriors.

While most of the crew were drooling over the amazons who were currently serving them food Naruto and Law were sitting off to the side watching the crew make fools of themselves around the women. Naruto too was admiring a certain short haired woman, 'Ran' if he heard correctly. As she passed by with another woman carrying more food his eyes subconsciously trailed down her backside.

As she disappeared behind the makeshift barrier they had created to stop the men from entering the village he turned to meet the amused grinning face of his captain who had caught him staring. Rather than try and make up an excuse about how he wasn't staring he matched the grin and chuckled slightly. "If you tell me you didn't think she was hot, I'm going to question your orientation." Naruto jabbed.

"No I agree with you." He replied "Only I'm more discreet with my gaze."

Naruto laughed for a second before his face turned serious. "Law" He called out. Seeing he had his attention he brought up what had been on his mind since he had woken up.

"We need to get stronger. We also need more crew members. As it stands our chances of surviving in the new world as we are, are very slim."

"I'm aware" The surgeon answered as he looked to his crew eating and laughing. "I've been thinking the same thing for a while now. Originally the plan was to head to the new world as soon as possible, but that's changed." Naruto nodded at his captain prompting him to continue.

"I've heard something that made me change the original plan."

The blond sat up straighter having a feeling that some big news was coming. "What exactly have you heard?"

"While you were securing our alliance with Jewelry Bonney I met up with an informant who told me about the situation with Fire Fist Ace. That wasn't everything though. I found out exactly what Doflamingo is supplying to Kaido." He revealed. "You know who Vegapunk is?"

"The scientist with the Marines? Yeah what about him?" The blond answered.

"Two years ago there was a massive explosion that wiped out all life on an island in the new world called Punk Hazard. It was said that the explosion was caused due to a failed experiment by Vegapunk. I got word that Caesar Clown, his former colleague, is on the island creating SMILEs. Artificial devil fruits that he supplies to Doflamingo, who then supplies them to Kaido.

With this in mind I have a plan. We're going to have to go to Punk Hazard, but to get there with no issues I'm going to have to join the Shichibukai. Once done we'll head to the island and stop Caesar from producing the fruits. The moment he's out of the equation Doflamingo won't have product to supply." He explained hoping his vice captain would catch on.

Naruto's face broke out into a grin as he did indeed catch on. "And without product Kaido will be upset. Even though we'll be on his shit list he's sure to kill Doflamingo for his failure as he doesn't seem like the most reasonable guy out there."

"Exactly. But it's not gonna be easy. We do need to get stronger." He said before stopping as he noticed his navigator heading their way.

"Captain. Ace is waking up. Straw Hat Luffy shouldn't be much longer either." He reported.

"Thank you." He said as he stood up and headed into the sub. Naruto chose to stay put as he figured they'd be coming back out anyway. In the meantime he'd admire the view.

Inside sub Law walked into the medical bay and sure enough Ace was sitting up on the bed, checking his surroundings.

"Where are we?" The Mera Mera no Mi user asked.

Law doesn't answer immediately as he checks over the man's readings on the machines before doing the same to Luffy, who still hadn't woken up. "I don't have any spare clothing for you unfortunately but your shoes are over here." He motioned next to the machine. "Meet us outside and we'll talk." He ordered before heading back outside.

A few minutes later Law and Naruto were joined by both brothers, the younger of the two having woken up not long after Law had left the room. Their presence was noticed by the Amazonian's, who immediately went to inform their empress that Luffy had awoken.

The two brothers took a seat across from their rescuers and for a few seconds it was quiet. Everyone waiting to see who would speak first. The silence was broken by Ace "First let me thank you for not only helping me but saving Luffy as well. If you guys don't mind could you let us know what's happened?"

Law recounted the events following them going down. From Whitebeard's death to Blackbeard stealing the mans powers and Shanks appearing at the very end before they made it out. "Apart from that we don't know much else. We had to get you two out of there quickly to be treated quickly." He explained. They gave the man a couple minutes to take in the fact that his former captain and 'father' was dead.

Ace shed tears for a few minutes before the sadness was replaced by something else. Anger. "Teach… no, Blackbeard is responsible for all of this." He seethed. Parts of his body igniting in response to his anger.

"I hope you don't plan on going after him again." Naruto said getting his attention. Seeing the look in Ace's eyes he elaborated "You tried that once and look where it got you. You need to plan carefully otherwise next time you'll be in an even worse situation."

It may have sounded harsh but it was the truth and the man needed to hear it. Seeing that the atmosphere in the area had gone down Law took over.

"So what do you plan to do now?"

Ace took a minute to think before answering. "I'm going to look for my crew mates. Marco, Jozu, Vista, all of them. We'll figure it out from there."

"You can sail with us for a while, no doubt the marines will still be looking for you since you managed to get away." Luffy told him having been oddly quiet the whole time.

"That could be a good idea for now." Ace replied having mulled it over before turning back to Law and Naruto. "As for you guys, you two risked your lives for me and for that I owe you one. Should you ever need my help just let me know." He declared with the upmost seriousness.

Law reached into his pocket and tossed something to the former spade pirate. "A den den mushi?" The man asked.

"One of the reasons we were at Marineford was to try and secure an alliance with Whitebeard but the plan obviously changed." The captain replied.

"You two were a big part of the rescue." Luffy spoke "Kizaru destroyed the key I had to free Ace. Without you using your power I don't know how I'd have gotten him out of there." He added before he also took on a serious look. "If you're willing, the Straw Hat pirates are willing to form an alliance with the heart pirates."

Law and Naruto smirked, at least one thing came together. "Securing an alliance with you was also a goal." He replied before throwing a snail at him as well.

Naruto frowned and blinked multiple times as Law continued talking with Luffy. "How many snails do you carry around in your pocket?" He asked but was ignored. His question only elicited a chuckle from Ace who had heard the blond ask the question. Soon the conversation stopped as Boa Hancock appeared and threw herself onto Luffy asking if he was ok much to Ace's amusement and Naruto's silent envy.

 **Out at Sea**

The word of Whitebeard's death had spread around the world quickly. The rise of Blackbeard and his crew was a hot topic among pirates and civilians alike. However, among a select few there was also another topic of importance being discussed.

Eustace 'captain' Kidd and his first mate Killer were seated at a table on the main deck of his ship, surrounded by his crew as they looked over a newspaper. "So Whitebeard is dead and Blackbeard stole his power. Not to mention Trafalgar Law and that damned Deathdealer made bigger names for themselves." He said angrily before slamming a knife onto the table. "We're falling behind!"

"What do you want to do?" Killer asked.

"We're gonna head to the New World. With one of the Yonko down the balance of power has shifted and I don't know what's going to happen. What I do know is that the heart pirates are going to become big players soon. I can feel it. Set sail to the New World!" He yelled getting a chorus of 'yeah' from his crew mates.

xxxxxxxxx

On another ship out at sea, an older man in a well tailored black suit was standing at the edge of his own ship. His subordinates dressed in a similar manner standing behind him waiting for him to speak.

"It won't be long before the sea is swept into chaos. Pirates will soon be spilling blood over Whitebeard's territories." He said before taking a drag of his cigar. "Blackbeard will most likely try and capitalize on it and when he does, chances are he'll be joining the Yonko ranks. His actions at Marineford prove he'll be a threat in the future."

"One of the rookies was there as well father." One of his men commented handing him a newspaper.

Capone 'Gang' Bege took another puff of his cigar before taking the paper. He notices a picture of Trafalgar Law jumping off the scaffold with Ace. Another picture below it showing Naruto just after he had kicked the severed head of Gekko Moriah into the ocean.

"Those two will be a problem in the future as well. Trafalgar Law doesn't do things for no reason. He doesn't do things out of the goodness of his heart, he's planning something." He commented before focusing on Naruto's image.

"And his second in command, to kill a Shichibukai and come within seconds of killing Doflamingo. He's made quite the statement. Individually they're strong but together if not dealt with quickly…well let's just say your chances of survival are slim to none." Capone commented.

"What should we do father?" One of his men asked.

"Let's have our meal and then prepare to head to the New World." He ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Captain Drake are you ok?" a man asked.

X Drake was standing on the main deck of his ship looking out towards the ocean as his men looked over the news that was the hottest topic in the world at the moment. He closed his eyes "Things at the Navy hq will never be the same."

His crew looked slightly confused by this. "What do you mean captain?"

"While Whitebeard did die they failed to execute Ace which can be seen as a loss on their part. Not only that but Blackbeard has shaken things up now that he's revealed to the world that he has two devil fruits under his control.

The navy will have to respond" He explained. Making sure everyone was paying attention he continued. "Also Trafalgar Law and the Deathdealer have shown their power. Their teamwork was over looked in favor of the Whitebeard and Akainu battle but if you paid attention you'd see they cut through everyone that got within feet of them. They've made themselves bigger targets for the marines." He finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On another ship somewhere on the ocean a double elbowed man had a hand on his chin as he contemplated the current state of affairs. "What's going on now?" He asked out loud.

"What do you mean?" Asked a pirate.

"I'm talking about Trafalgar Law. Straw Hat Luffy and Ace are both future enemies. Law doesn't do things just because. He's got some ulterior motive for helping the two. Whatever he's planning it can't be good."

"We should kill him now before he get's too powerful." One of the men yelled out. Some of the pirates nodded having the same thought process.

"It'll be almost impossible right now. He has both Ace and Straw Hat plus the Deathdealer. Trying to take them on now would be suicide." Apoo replied.

"Yeah don't you remember, there was originally eighteen more rookies with bounties over a hundred million berri and one guy killed them all and happened to join up with Law." Another man told them.

Apoo stayed silent as he listened to his men talk amongst themselves. " _We need to get stronger fast. Everyone seems to forget Law's devil fruit power makes him almost invincible. Aside from that the Deathdealer has fought against two admirals now and came out alive both times. Things will have to change in the New World._ "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another ship in the ocean had another crew discussing the same thing. A large winged man was listening as his 'fallen monk' pirates discussed the recent changes in the world.

"The key to all of this will be Blackbeard" He pitched in. "He has a strong crew plus the abilities of Whitebeard. There's no doubt about it, his crew will be the center of this storm for some time yet."

"So what's our plan going to be captain?" One of the men asks.

"We're going to need to gain strength and allies. Law is beating us all to it. Saving Straw Hat and Ace for whatever scheme he's up to and adding a big name like the Deathdealer to his crew. He's moving and we have to do the same."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Captain Hawkins what's wrong?" A man in a dark robe asked as his captain hadn't looked away from his cards.

"No matter how many times I go through the cards, Straw Hat Luffy and Ace's chances of survival never reach zero." He replied.

His crew sweat dropped as that's apparently all he was concerned with. One guy was going to ask how 'their' chances of survival was looking but ultimately held his tongue. He didn't want to get killed after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with Naruto and Law, the group had finally set off again. Ace and Luffy had stayed behind as Rayleigh arrived at Amazon Lily having swam there of all ways possible. Most of the crew was inside, leaving them two to talk.

"So where to now?" Naruto asked leaning on one of the rails on the edge.

"No doubt everyone is heading to the New World by now. But we're gonna wait a little. We're gonna focus on getting into the Shichibukai." Law replied.

"Hmm. You never did say how you planned on doing that."

Law smirked "My method is one you should be familiar with. After all you used to make a living off of it before I found you."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise "Bounty hunting."

"Yeah just a little different. We're not gonna kill them. We're just going to take their hearts and hand them over to the marines. One hundred or so should be just about enough." Law revealed.

"So where should we start?" Naruto asked. "Just know unless we get some big name pirate I'm not gonna be at one hundred percent since my hands are kind of burned."

"I know. It shouldn't be too stressful but we'll start back at Sabaody. There's always a good supply of pirates there."

 **Alright I'm going to go ahead and end it there. I know some of you will have noticed that Bonney didn't appear to give her thoughts. That's because she'll be seen next chapter and you'll get her thoughts and some good interaction with Naruto. As always if there's anything you guys wanna see feel free to let me know in a review or PM me. Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so we back with yet another chapter. Inspiration from this story really coming in and I'm having a blast writing. Don't worry I will continue to update my other stories not just this one though. Anyways I've decided on the pairing it will be Violet/Viola. However before they reach Dressrosa he will have some fun with Monet in Punk Hazard. Hopefully that can satisfy everyone for the time being. Also I have a theory about Bonney which will be revealed in this chapter that will set something up for the future. Hope you guys like it.**

The crew arrived at Sabaody after a few hours and made sure to dock as well hidden as they could. Though it was unlikely to have any marine trouble with what has gone down they still couldn't be too sure. Everyone got out and stretched slightly before heading into town.

"So, you got anyone specific in mind or are we just playing a numbers game?" Naruto asked as he flexed his hand. The stinging sensation was minor but still enough to bug.

"We're going for numbers." Law replied as he looked around while walking. "About a hundred or so and we'll be good." They were currently in the lawless groves of Sabaody and noticed that many of the local thugs had their eyes on them. Most of them looked at them with Beri marks in their eyes, either they didn't know who they were confident enough in their abilities that they didn't care. Though there were one or two who took a few steps back in fear. Those were the ones that would probably live a good while.

As they were walking the blond made note of a bar that many of the low level pirates were heading into.

"Here's what we're gonna do." The crew turned to their captain as he spoke "Bepo and the others are going to restock some of our medical supplies. A lot was spent on fixing up you, Straw Hat, and Ace." Law said aiming the last bit at Naruto.

"Naruto and I will be splitting up and scouting the rest of the island finding targets. We'll be making sure to keep tabs on where they're frequenting and how many enter. We'll meet back here in about two hours, then we'll begin picking them off." He finished

"Got it. Also if you guys see any ramen noodles make sure to pick up some of them too I could use a couple bowls. I'll see you guys in a bit." Naruto said before heading off. Ten minutes into his trek he spotted a loud bar with many no name soon to be heart donors drinking and laughing loudly amongst themselves. " _If only you knew what was coming you probably wouldn't be laughing_ " Naruto thought morbidly before continuing on.

He stopped briefly to look behind him, only to see trees and no one behind him. Taking a few seconds longer to glance around the area he turned back and kept on. Closing his eyes he let his Kenbunshoku Haki kick in, giving him a brief glance ahead. If he turned left he'd be met with some glory seeking pirates who wanted to make names for themselves. If he went right it'd be a clear path.

He mulled over it for a minute, wondering if he should lead those who would try and attack him to Law early. He soon shook that thought and figured he'd let Law take care of them later. They were no immediate threat.

He walked for another twenty minutes with no other notable places taken into account. He soon found himself in a more touristy area of the island, not exactly out of the lawless section but definitely more toned down on the chaos.

He stopped walking as he heard his stomach grumble loudly. "Looks like one plate of food wasn't enough after all we've been through." He said to himself before looking around for a place to eat. As he was scanning the area his eyes were drawn to the familiar sight of an attractive pink haired woman.

" _Bonney_ " He thought. She was standing outside of a pizza parlor, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. " _Wonder what happened to get her pissed off_ '.

"What did the building do to tick you off?" He asked her as he walked up from behind her.

She turned to see who had spoken to her when she realized who he was. She glared at him, finally registering his comment before huffing and turning back to the building. "Uzumaki what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for something to eat. It looks like so are you, which begs the question…" He trailed off. "Why don't you go in instead of glaring at the building?"

"I'm just thinking if I really want to eat at this place or not. That's all." She replied.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her response. She was known as the 'Big Eater', normally she wouldn't care where she ate. Something wasn't adding up. Soon his face broke into a grin as he heard her stomach rumble loudly.

"You don't have money do you?" He asked rhetorically. Judging from the pink hue tinting her cheeks and her refusal to look at him gave him the answer he needed. Rather than reply she merely flipped him off, still not letting him see her face.

He chuckled at that and walked forward to check out the menu that the shop had out on display. Bonney glanced at him as he flipped through the menu and it was her turn to ask him what was wrong when she noticed he was also frowning.

"These prices are outrageous that's what's wrong." He replied as he flipped a page on the menu. "Ten Beri for one slice!" He said in shock.

"You used to be a bounty hunter." She reminded him. "You've collected over 18 bounties all over a hundred million. If my math is right you should have close to two billion Beri. What's the big deal?"

"Yeah but just because I have that much doesn't mean I'm going to be spending it if I don't think I'm getting my money's worth." He replied. Bonney's mouth and eyes were wide open in shock. She couldn't believe how he could be so cheap despite having more money than most people will ever have.

"Are you really hungry?" He asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm starving alright." She finally admitted "My crew's cook is buying all the stuff for dinner so that's where all the money went. That's why I'm broke."

Naruto nodded for a second before looking at the menu and back at her. "Take off your hat and take my hand. Don't squeeze tightly though." He added as it was still burned.

She frowned looking down at the offered appendage. "What why?" She asked.

"If you're hungry just do it." He replied looking serious. "I have a plan." She looked at his bandaged hand for a second before taking her hat off and taking his hand in her own. Ignoring the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Alright. Now play along." He said to her pulling her into the building. As the two disappeared inside a man in a black hat and coat walked out from the side of a building, notepad in hand and wide eyed as he scribbled down what he had just seen. Putting the notepad away the mysterious man popped his collar higher before entering the building.

"Welcome young ones. What can I get you?" An elderly lady of about 70 greeted them.

"Hello." Naruto greeted. "I was wondering if you had any specials going on right now. You see my fiancee and I just got engaged and we wanted to get something to eat before formally celebrating. I figured it'd be good to stop by here as her favorite food is pizza." He explained.

The old lady clasped her hands together before looking towards Bonney with bright eyes. "Oh my that's wonderful! Congratulations deary he's quite a looker."

The pink haired woman just nodded her head letting out a brief 'yeah thanks' in a monotone voice as she tried to understand what she had just heard.

"I'll get you two today's special." The old lady said scribbling something down on a little machine. "What are your names?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and soon to be Uzumaki Bonney." Naruto replied. The old lady nodded before motioning them to follow her and lead them to a table.

"Now you two wait here it won't be long." Their waitress said before heading into the kitchen. Naruto waved at her as she left before turning back to his fellow pirate.

"So you're my fiancee now huh?" She asked with a smirk on her face. "That's your big plan? Gotta tell you no ones ever pulled that one on me before." She complimented.

He matched her smirk. "Usually newly engaged couples or newly weds get free food if not a big discount. We get to eat and it'll be cheaper. Besides no one will know about this." He replied. True to her word the old lady came back to their table at amazing speeds dropping off three boxes of pizza and their tab. Sure enough they got the food at sixty percent off the menu price.

If the two pirates wouldn't have been so busy devouring their food they would have noticed the mystery man scribble into his notepad once more before leaving the building.

"So…" Bonney began before taking another slice into her mouth. "You two were actually stupid enough to go to Marineford huh?" She asked in between bites.

"Yup. I'm sure you saw what happened or read about it at least." The blond replied

"You and Law are the craziest bastards I know. To willingly get involved in a war between the navy and one of the Yonko." She said shaking her head. Still holding some feelings of disbelief. "What's more you actually managed to get away with 'Fire Fist Ace'. That's the craziest part." She finished.

"Law was the key to that. Without him we'd have been screwed because of Kizaru breaking the key to his shackles." He replied taking another bite.

Bonney nodded. She had seen when Kizaru had shot off a beam that seemed to miss at first until everyone realized he wasn't aiming at them directly.

"Speaking of which I'm surprised you actually managed to fight Akainu and damage him no less." She praised. "You guys have made world news. These already got out." She finished before pulling out brown papers out of her pockets.

The blond immediately recognized them as wanted posters. He'd seen a few in his life after all. Grabbing the papers he looked at the first one and smirked when he saw his captain's face. Trafalgar Law wanted dead or alive with a bounty of 350 million Beri. An increase of 150 million, not bad.

Next up was Monkey D. Luffy wanted dead or alive with a bounty of 400 million Beri. " _The events of Marineford and the revelation that Dragon was his dad shot his bounty up as expected._ " He thought. Flipping to the last one actually managed to raise his eyebrows. It was a photo of him swiping the blood off his blade with the tip pointing towards the photographer. Right after he had decapitated Moria.

'The Deathdealer' wanted dead or alive with a bounty of 650 million Beri. "650 for an entry level bounty?" Naruto questioned.

"No. That's your second bounty. After you left Sabaody the marines put a bounty of 500 million on your head. It went up after you and Law decided to help the Whitebeard pirates fight the marines. I'm surprised it's not higher in all honesty." She informed him.

" _Having a high bounty feels pretty good for some reason."_ He thought as he looked at his poster again. He folded the papers up and handed them back to Bonney making a note to mention this to Law when he saw him later. He looked down to grab another slice only to see that most of the pizza was gone.

"You should've eaten and looked at those later." She told him when she saw the look he was giving her. "You're not gonna be upset at your fiancee are you?" She asked with a smirk.

He stared at her for a second before quickly swiping the last slice he could tell she had intentionally saved for last and quickly took a bite, enjoying the upset look she had as he ate. After a few more minutes of eating the blond paid the old lady the promised amount and the two were heading out.

"See, I told you it was a good plan. We only paid a fraction of what we would have originally would've been charged." Naruto said proudly.

"Hmm. Maybe you're not as stupid as I may have thought after all." She admitted as they walked. After a few minutes she spoke again. "What are you guys doing back here anyways? I figured you'd be heading to the new world like everyone else."

"That was the plan but things changed recently. The new world is going to wait. For now we're going a little pirate hunting."

"Pirate hunting for what?" She asked interested.

"They're going to be a gift." Was the response she got back. She looked at him strangely before shaking her head.

"Well it's been fun but I have to get back to my crew." Bonney said as she walked in the opposite direction from him before stopping. "Also you and Law better watch yourselves, at the rate you're going you're bound to make some pretty powerful people angry." She warned, never looking back to face him.

Naruto was confused as to who she was alluding to but kept it in the back of his mind as he had other things to tend to right now. For the next half an hour he continued to scout the area for popular pirate spots. When the time came to meet back up with the crew, he noticed the captain and Bepo holding a few empty brown bags.

Law threw one at him before asking him to report.

"Only two or so spots of interest. Shouldn't be too difficult to accomplish. I say we pick about twenty-five off this island before heading elsewhere to get the rest." Naruto pitched.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Law replied before nodding at the crew to follow. The plan went without a hitch. The brown bags, Naruto soon found out were to keep the hearts of the pirates in. Within the hour the crew had 25 hearts in their possession and were already loading up the Polar Tang to head to the next island. This was going to be a breeze.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Whole Cake Island two days later**

The sound of heavy rapid steps could be heard as a man ran through the corridors of the building he was currently in. In his hand was a newspaper with information that was sure to upset his boss. In his haste, he failed to see a giant man walking in the direction opposite of him and before he knew it, he was on the floor.

Glancing up to see who he had bumped into his eyes widened to immense proportions and sweated when he noticed the scarf covering the bottom half of the giant mans face. The man was easily over sixteen feet tall, muscular with short red hair and a black leather vest with the word 'Charlotte' on the back.

"K-K-Katakuri-sama" He choked out. "I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going." He added but not before quickly standing up and bowing as low as humanly possible hoping today wouldn't be his last day on earth.

Katakuri looked down at the man before his eyes fell on the newspaper the man was clutching. He held his hand out palm upwards. Understanding what he wanted the man handed the newspaper over and stayed put until Katakuri motioned to him to leave. Not having to be told twice the man bows once more apologizing again before running off.

The red haired man looked through the paper before he folded it and walked off. Ten minutes later he arrived at a set of big doors which he pushed open with little effort and saw the person he was looking for.

Sitting on a giant chair was a massive woman in a pink spotted dress. Her hair was the same color as her dress, atop her head was a pink and dark pink hat with a skull with two swords running through it diagonally. Her name is Charlotte Linlin. Known to the world as 'Big Mom' of the Yonko.

"What is it Katakuri?" She asked as she ate some cake. Her son said nothing, merely walking up to her and handing her the newspaper. She raised an eyebrow at this but took it nonetheless. Dropping the rest of the cake into her mouth she unfolded the paper to see what was so important one of her sweet commanders would take the time to bring it to her.

The first thing she noticed was a picture of a familiar pink haired woman. "What has my disobedient daughter done now?" She asked out loud. Katakuri didn't respond as he waited for his mother to continue. "Jewelry Bonney reportedly engaged to the second in command of the Heart Pirates Uzumaki Naruto, known to the world as 'The Deathdealer'." She quoted. Underneath that was the same pictures of the two as their wanted posters.

"These are the brats that were at Marineford with Whitebeard. What does she think she's doing?" She asked angrily. "She's to be wed to one of the Vinsmoke family."

"Should I capture him?" Katakuri asked speaking for the first time. To his surprise the Yonko shook her head.

"No. Keep an eye on him and Trafalgar Law though. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other in the near future." She said before returning to her cake effectively ending the conversation.

Katakuri nodded and left taking the paper with him. As he exited the room he looked down at the picture of Naruto before putting the paper in his pocket and walking off.

 **Alright so imma go ahead and end it there. I know it was a shorter less action packed chapter than we've had in the past but don't worry, they'll get better. Especially when we get to dressrosa and even whole cake island. But anyways what did you guys think? I've always believed that Bonney was somehow related to Big Mom so I'm incorporating it into my story.**

 **Anyways if there's anything you guys want to see in the future, let it be known in a review or PM me. Later.**


End file.
